War Of Wild
by Akiyama Shadow
Summary: ^^ My first upload. Rating for violence and one curse word. Well, this story is about the Tamers, an AU fic. The first part of the Story of the Wild Lance. ^^;;Review Please!!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

            Arrows flew through the air. Cries of men, dying from terrible wounds, echoed in the still air. One soldier stood in the midst of this entire battle, alone, not fighting. In his hands was a staff of brilliance. It held the Wild Crystal and was crafted for battle. The young man, barely fourteen*, cried silently at the sight of this terrible war. This thoughtless fighting. And over what? Over his weapon. Over his staff. Over his Wild Lance. 

            At that moment, the Moment of Tears as it would be later called, the main enemy came. Everyone froze. The fighting stopped. At the sight of the enemy, many dying men died from its power. Even a few living died from the greatness of the magic. The Enemy approached the young man, looking him over with piercing eyes. It looked from his flashing blue hair to stunning armor to his finely booted feet. The young man stood his ground, his Wild Lance gripped tightly in his hands. He could feel the Enemy's eyes boring into him, looking into his soul, searching his mind. 'What do you fear?' a voice said in his head. The young man winced. 'I fear…' The boy paused. What did he fear?

            The Enemy waited. The boy did not reply right away. "I fear…" The Enemy could see the wonder in his eyes. He didn't know what he feared. Then… it came to him. "I fear… life." The Enemy stared at the young child. There he was, a child on a battlefield, and he was not crushed by the power of the Enemy's voice. "If… if it is life you fear… then it is life you lose." The Enemy finally said after a long moment's pause.

            There was a brilliant flash as The Enemy withdrew its large sword and pointed it at the boy. The child lifted his Lance up fully, preparing to defend himself. He could feel everyone staring at him and The Enemy. The attack came suddenly. The young boy was flung into a wall of stone, his Lance falling at his side. 

He heard a cry of horror and saw his best friend come running to his side, flinging down his helmet and kneeling down. "Please, no…" the other child said. The Lance Holder smiled weakly, sensing death was upon him. "You will go on, Tokatai… Go on, and win this war, whether it must be you…you or your descendants many years from now…" he winced as pain twanged through his body. Tokatai stroked his friend's face. "I will. I promise," he whispered. The dying child took a deep breath, feeling warmth pass over him and the darkness clouding his eyes. "And so… it ends…" he whispered. And with that… the Lance Holder died, young and innocent.

Tokatai cried but his tears and mourning was interrupted by the approach of The Enemy. He looked up abruptly, glaring at The Enemy in both anger and fear. The Enemy smirked and raised its sword to deal a killing blow to Tokatai. Tokatai froze then grabbed half of the Wild Lance, which had broken in two in the fall, and slashed at The Enemy. The Enemy roared in pain and staggered backwards. An arm fell to the ground, the Brace of Power falling with it, shattering due to its delicateness. Tokatai smiled weakly as The Enemy roared once more then vanished in a cloud of dust. 

Tokatai suddenly felt weak. He fell onto his back and a feeling of warmth came over him. 

He slowly realized that he, too, was dying. He wondered why then it came to him. He had destroyed The Enemy, who refused to die alone. The Enemy was taking his life too. Tokatai closed his eyes and he silently died beside his best friend. Tokatai's last words were: "Wait for me, Jenrya Wong..."

*In this time, as a head note, people married and had children young due to the war.

Fwa. Tis just the prologue. I'll have the next chapters up VERY soon. ^^

Akiyama Shadow


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I only own a few characters in this story. War of Wild 

Takato Matsuki, a soldier in the Senshi Army, was packing his belongings into a pouch. 'Why do I have to go to this camp? And leave Jeri behind? It's all too much too fast…' he thought as he packed. He heard the entrance to his tent brush open but he didn't look up. "Takato… what are you doing?" a sweet voice asked. Takato sighed. It was Jeri. He stood up straight and turned to face the young girl he loved. "Jeri… I'm packing," he simply said. Jeri's soft brown eyes were suddenly stricken with pain. "You're… you're leaving me?" she asked slowly. Takato nodded sullenly. Jeri burst into tears. "You're leaving because you don't love me anymore, right?" she cried. Takato's eyes went wide. "Jeri! That's not true!"

            Jeri glared at Takato. "You're lying. Of course that's why you're leaving. Why else would you!" she yelled before turning on her heel to leave. Just as she took a step, she felt a gentle hand land on her shoulder and she paused. Much to her surprise, she heard the pain in Takato's voice when he spoke. "I'm leaving… because I have to go to war," he whispered. Jeri gasped and turned around to face the young man. "No! You can't go! You'll be killed!" she exclaimed frantically. Takato put a finger on her lips to silence her. "I'll come back… I promise," he said softly. 

            These words comforted Jeri. She knew she could trust Takato to keep a promise of his. Still, her tears flowed freely. "You better…" she whispered as Takato pulled her into a tight hug. The strong arms around her comforted Jeri even more and she sighed softly, burying her face into Takato's shoulder.

            Suddenly, the captain of the army shoved aside the entrance cloth to the tent and stepped inside. "Takato… we're leaving now. Say your good-byes now," he said before stepping out again. Takato sighed painfully. "Jeri… if I don't come back-" Jeri silenced him. "Shush… you will come back. You _will_," she said before letting him go. Takato kissed her quickly before grabbing his sack and running out of the tent before he began to have second thoughts.

            Takato came up to Kazu and Kenta, both his friends. "You ready to go, buddy?" asked Kenta. Takato nodded, noting the sadness in Kenta's voice but not paying much attention to it. The three boys jumped onto their horses' backs and rode off to join the rest of the army group.

            The group rode for almost three months. Takato sent Jeri a letter every day, telling her of that day's occurrences. He would sometimes get a letter from Jeri and that always cheered him up, no matter what. 

            Takato was staring at the stars when the captain called out for camping for the night. Takato sighed and swung off his horse's back. He patted the stallion on the nose before walking off to set up his bed. Takato found a nice spot under a tree and unrolled his blankets and pillow. As he did so, a sharp hawk's cry rang out in the air. He looked up and raised his arm just in time for his red-tailed hawk to land on it. He smiled. "I haven't seen you for three days, Kurai. Where have you been, hm?" he said as he stroked the hawk's back. Kurai nipped his finger affectionately before biting at the letter attached to her leg. Takato smiled even more and removed the letter, unrolling it to read it. 

Dear Takato,

          It's been so long and I long to see your face again. You're birthday passed two days ago, you know. I'm sorry to have kept Kurai for longer than usual. I needed her for a few errands before I sent her back. I'm sure you'll be overjoyed to see her. 

          I just recently found out that you will be going to a camp at the actual Palace of Senshi. You'll be able to see Prince Lee and his family! You're so lucky! Well, the Prince should have a gift for you when you arrive. How do you know? You might ask. Well, I have my ways that you don't know of, love. You shall see when you arrive there. The Prince is very kind you know. Well, I shall end here. 

                                                                                      Lots of Love,                                                                                                                           Jeri

            Takato was very curious about what Jeri had written and he thought about it as he continued to unpack his stuff. As soon as Takato finished, he yawned and lay down upon the blankets. His eyelids began to droop and he was soon fast asleep, Kurai nestled up in the tree above him.

            Takato awoke the next morning and sat up slowly. Suddenly, a realization came to him. "What the! Where is everyone?" He leapt to his feet and looked around frantically. Kurai was awake now and fluttered down to his arm. "Kurai! Look around for anyone!" Takato cried. He shoved his arm into the air, sending Kurai into flight. The hawk flew away to search as Takato had asked her to.

            Takato packed his belongings as he waited for Kurai to come back.  He rolled and tied his blankets and put away his other belongings. He paused as he reached to put away his dagger and eventually decided to keep it out. After slinging his pouch back on, he ran off to find his horse. He found the stallion tied to a tree, rolling its eyes and jerking against the rope. "Sha, boy!" he cried, trying to calm the horse. The stallion eventually calmed and Takato slipped the rope off it, jumping onto its back. He jabbed his heels into the horse's sides and the horse burst into a straightaway canter. 

            As Takato rode, he watched for Kurai. After a few minutes, the hawk swooped down and landed on his raised arm. Takato stopped the horse. "Find anything, girl?" he asked the hawk. Kurai let out a soft noise, her way of saying "No." Takato's face fell. "Well… we must continue on. We must arrive at the Palace!" he cried before digging his heels into the stallion's sides once more, running off into the noon sunlight.

            Takato rode for two days without stopping. He knew the way to go but there was also a stop he had to make before he went to the Palace. A stop he had planned on making since the day he left for this camp. He soon spotted a cave ahead of him. "There! Kurai! Go ahead and alert Guilmon that I'm here so that he'll be ready!" he cried. Kurai flew farther ahead. Takato heard her scream for Guilmon then saw the red Digimon come out of the cave. Takato rode up to the Digimon. "Takato-mon!" cried Guilmon. "Yeah, it's me. But, we have to leave now, Guilmon. We need to get to the Palace. You ready for a good run?" said Takato briskly.  Guilmon nodded and they took off once more.

            After another three days of running and taking breaks, Takato finally caught sight of the Palace. "We're here!" he yelled joyously. He stopped his horse at the Palace gate and jumped down before the guards. "I'm here for the army camp," he said to them. They nodded and opened the gates for him. He bowed and led his horse and Guilmon into the Palace, Kurai on his arm. The four of them walked down the streets, looking around at the large buildings and homes. Takato longed to go to the market and get some food for he had not eaten in a week or so, but he knew he had to get to the palace as soon as possible. So, he sped up the pace and walked to the stables. 

At the stables, Takato was overjoyed to see Kazu and Kenta's horses. He put his horse into a stall and gave him some water and hay. Guilmon poked one of the cats in the stable and it scratched his hand. Guilmon yowled and Takato smiled softly. "Oh Guilmon… when will you learn to leave kitties alone?" he inquired. Guilmon didn't respond, just stared at his bleeding hand. Takato took out a bandage and wrapped it around the scratch marks. "Now come on. We need to get to the Palace now."

            Takato approached the huge doors of the Palace and stretched towards the huge knocker. He couldn't reach it. He sighed and stretched again, managing to make it slam against the door slightly, just enough to catch someone's attention inside. The huge doors open majestically and Takato walked inside, followed by Guilmon.

            Takato was surprised to bump into a young girl, maybe around five. "Hello! I'm Suzie! What's your name?" asked the young girl. Takato blinked. "I'm Takato Matsuki… I'm here for the training camp," he replied slowly. Suzie nodded. "I thought so. My big bwother is commanding that. Want to go to him?" she asked. "Uh… sure," replied Takato. Suzie grabbed his hand and began to drag him to a room. Guilmon followed close behind. 

            Suzie giggled, stopping in front of another huge set of doors. She knocked on the doors before pushing them open. "Lee! Someone here to see you!" she called cheerily. Takato came into the room slowly after Suzie. Just then, a boy Takato's age turned around, gray eyes piercing and looking slightly annoyed. "Suzie… how many times have I told you that it's rude to interrupt?" said Lee coolly. Suzie blushed slightly. "Sowwy… but he is here for the training camp," she said, pointing at Takato.

Lee's eyes moved to Takato, the rest of his body unmoving. He looked Takato over. "A fine warrior, he'll make," he said finally. Takato smiled firmly. "Thank you, sir," he said, bowing slightly. Lee smiled approvingly. "Do you speak Japanese, Mister…?" Lee paused. "Matsuki. Takato Matsuki. And yes, I do, sir," answered Takato. Lee nodded appreciatively. "Then you wouldn't mind helping me discuss a small matter I am dealing with, would you?" he asked. Takato looked shocked. "Well, sir… I wouldn't mind at all," he stammered. 

Lee led Takato over to a small table. An older man stared at Takato. "Father, meet Mister Takato Matsuki. He has agreed to help," said Lee. His father nodded. "Very well," he said. Takato knew he had to bow, so he did. Lee cleared his throat before speaking. "You see, our latest group for the camp has a missing member. They want to form a search party, but there are few who can leave. I wished to go, but some disapprove of this," Lee shot a glance at his father, "We need to figure out who this young man is but there are no records and the trainees have no time to be asked." Takato couldn't help but to laugh. "I can figure that out right here and now," he said. Lee looked skeptical. "Oh?" He replied. 

Takato nodded. "Oh yes. The missing person is me. I was separated from my group out in the desert. I have traveled many days with my Digimon, my horse, and my hawk," he said. Lee smiled. "Well, well. That was solved very quickly. You have a Digimon, you said?" Takato nodded. He motioned to Guilmon. Lee walked over to Guilmon and smiled even more. "Oh… he's amazing…"

A huff came from the ceiling. "And I'm not?" A green and white rabbit-type Digimon landed on Lee's head. Lee laughed. "Oh Terriermon. Of course you're amazing!" Lee exclaimed. He and Terriermon both laughed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the doors. Lee turned. "Come in."

The doors opened and a young man stood there. "Ryo!" Takato cried. Ryo looked at Takato. His eyes went wide. "T-Takato!! I thought you were lost!" He ran over to his younger friend. "_Was_, my friend. _Was_ lost. _Now_ found," said Takato. Lee cleared his throat. "Ryo, do you have a message for me?" he asked. Ryo nodded. "The camp is ready to move on," he said. Lee nodded. "You will move on to the camp area tomorrow morning," he answered. Ryo nodded, waved to Takato, and walked back out.

Lee turned to Takato. "Why don't you come with me and we'll get you registered for the training?" he said. Takato nodded eagerly. Lee smiled and walked out, Takato at his side. They walked down a few corridors and up two sets of stairs. Takato was slightly worn out by the time they arrived at the registration room. "Here we are," said Lee as he opened the doors.

As soon as he looked inside, Takato gasped. "Jeri!" he cried. Jeri turned and her face turned into shock. "Takato…" she whispered. She ran to Takato and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Takato held her close to him, whispering about how much he had missed her. Jeri cried into his shirt, listening to his sweet words. Lee smiled softly. "Takato…we need to register you…" he said, reluctant to break the reunion. "Oh…right," Takato said, slowly letting go of Jeri. Jeri waited for Takato to finish before taking his hand once more. "Your Highness, I would like to take Takato to my room, to catch up," she said to Lee. Lee nodded and turned away to talk to the young woman behind a table.

Jeri led Takato down the hall to a set of doors. She opened them, revealing a glorious room to him. His lover, Takato smiling slightly at her strength, pulled him in gently. "Oh Takato…It's been so long…" she whispered, sitting down on the bed. Takato sat beside her. "I know… too long… Almost three months since we have last seen one another. But, now, that loss of time is over… I'm here now," he said. Jeri smiled weakly and Takato pulled her into his arms, onto his lap. Jeri nestled into his shirt as he caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair. Soon, both of them were fast asleep.

Lee paced in his bedroom. "How am I going to get this to work…?" he muttered softly. He glanced out the window. Darkness had now fallen upon the Palace and fires were going up around the area.  He sighed. 'I need to get someone to help me… someone who is willing to help me and won't need to be taken by force of any kind…' he thought as he continued to pace. Then, it clicked. "…Takato."

Takato stirred and awoke in the middle of the night. Jeri had rolled to the other side of the bed, so he got up and stretched. "Sweet dreams, love…" he whispered as he leaned down, kissing Jeri's cheek before he left the room silently.

Creeping down the hallway, Takato began to explore the Palace. He poked into many rooms, eventually finding a huge library. He walked into the library, interested at what it might hold. Curious, he walked down its many isles. "Everything… such wonderful condition… and practically every single book ever written is here…" he whispered as he pulled a book off the shelf. He flipped through its pages, admiring the fine printing and fancy paper. He placed the book back upon the shelf, turning to walk to the next isle. Just as he turned the corner, someone grabbed him, a hand over his mouth, and pulled him into the shadows.

Takato was almost roughly tossed back against the wall. He got to his feet and narrowed his eyes. A sigh came through the darkness and a candle was lit. Takato looked surprised. Lee was standing in front of him, holding the candle in its stand. "I thought you would eventually come, so I waited. I have a favor to ask of you, Takato," he said. Takato tilted his head. "What sort of favor?" Lee glanced around. "I need you to help me get into the camp. Under an alias, _anything_. I want to fight in the war to help my country," he said quietly, as if to make sure anyone nearby wouldn't hear him. 

Takato looked shocked. "But…. But you can't come!" he stammered. "I can too, Mister Matsuki, and I will," Lee replied. "Prince Lee!" Lee sighed. "First thing: call me just Lee. No 'Prince' just Lee. Second: I'm coming and you are helping me get to that camp. Okay?" Takato looked very nervous. "What if we get caught?" he said shakily. "That's just the thing! We won't get caught!" Lee chirped. Takato took a deep breath. "Fine. But what if you get killed? What happens to me?" Lee paused for a moment. Finally he answered, "Wait for my father to come and pray you get a swift death." Takato groaned and fell over. "Why me!" 

Chapter One!! This is just the first part. Second chapter coming soon!!!

Akiyama Shadow


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning… 

            Takato awoke once more and found himself back in Jeri's bedroom, with Jeri curled up beside him. He blinked in the sunlight and yawned. Getting up slowly, as to not wake Jeri, he walked over and quickly changed into some fresh clothing. Then, he walked back to Jeri's sleeping form and poked her gently. "Jeri… Jeri, love, wake up…" he said. Jeri moaned and opened her eyes. "Takato… is it morning already…?" she mumbled. Takato nodded and Jeri sighed, yawning and stretching. 

"You wake up really fast you know…" Jeri said to Takato as they walked down the hall to the dining room. Takato smiled. "Yeah, you get used to it when you're a warrior."  Jeri smiled slightly. 'Look at him… hardly twelve years old and he's going to war without his father or anything… it's crazy,' she thought. Her smile faded to a frown. "You okay, Jeri?" asked Takato. Jeri looked up at him once more. "Yeah, fine, " she replied, smiling again. Takato smiled back and they walked the rest of the way to the dining room in silence. 

Ryo sat down beside Lee and turned his chair to face the young Prince. Lee looked up from his book and Terriermon poked his head up from under the table. "When do you propose we leave, your highness?" asked Ryo after a moment. Lee paused. He was trying to think about how long it would take him to change his appearance and sneak out to the camp with Takato. "Hmm… one hour away from high sun," he finally decided. Ryo nodded and turned his chair back to its normal position. Lee sighed and Terriermon shot him a quick glance. Lee's eyes met his and they winked at each other. 

Ryo played with his fork, not very hungry. Something wasn't right to him. He narrowed his eyes in thought and lifted his head to look around. Takato, Jeri, and Lee were all talking cheerily, though Jeri looked slightly down. 'Probably because Takato's leaving and has a chance of never coming back…' thought Ryo. He dropped his fork on the table and lifted his cloth napkin off his lap. Lee turned to face him and gave him a questioning look. Ryo bowed slightly and walked away. Lee looked bewildered but then shrugged and turned back to Takato and Jeri.

After breakfast, Lee and Takato left to get Lee ready. Lee led Takato to his room and shoved the huge door open. Takato was awed at the enormous size and the theme of the room. The room was all royal blue with other shades of blue in it. Lee smiled and tugged Takato inside before anyone noticed. Lee led Takato towards a closet. "Hello!" 

Lee and Takato both yelled in surprised and whipped around. Suzie stood behind them, smiling innocently. "What you up to big bwother?" she asked sweetly. Lee sighed. "I'm… showing Takato around," he said. "You is gonna show him the closet?" Suzie asked with a strange look on her face. Lee smacked his forehead. "No, no, Suzie. I'm going to show him my… Modification Cards," he said quickly. Suzie nodded. "Okays." And with that Suzie skipped out of the room. Lee sighed deeply. "I hate having a little sister." Takato laughed.

Lee flung open the closet door and walked into it. Takato wasn't surprised that it was also huge. It had shelves, drawers, and areas to hang clothing up. It also had a mirror and a vanity-like area with brushes and combs. Lee looked around the closet and Takato shook his head. "You won't find anything in here that'll make you fit in as a warrior," said Takato. Lee nodded sullenly. Takato took his hand and led him out of the closet, out of the room, and down the hall. Lee allowed himself to be pulled along. 

Takato stopped in front of a set of doors and pushed them open. Lee peered over his shoulder and saw Jeri sitting on a chair, sewing something. Takato smiled at Lee then approached Jeri. Jeri looked up and smiled. "Takato! Good to see you again, yep," Jeri said cheerily. Takato smiled broadly and bent in, brushing his lips over Jeri's. "I have a favor to ask of you, Jer," he said. "Which is…?" asked Jeri. "Well, I need some new clothes for the camp. Could you whip me up some? Please?" Takato gave Jeri his most innocent begging look. 

Jeri chuckled. "I'm ahead of you, Takato," she said. She reached down and held out a large pouch. "Clothing that I made yesterday before you arrived." She said. Takato grinning and hugged Jeri tightly. "Thanks Jer!" he cried before taking the pouch. "Love you," he whispered, kissing Jeri once more before bounding out of the room with Lee close behind. 

Lee stopped and leaned against a wall, panting. Takato was just fine as he sat down and opened the pouch. He pulled out a blue high-collar long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue pants and tossed them to Lee. "There you go. Those ought to make you fit in," he said as he pulled out his own similar outfit. His shirt was dark red and his pants were black. Lee smiled slightly and quickly undressed, slipping on the new clothes. Afterwards, he tossed his royal clothing into a bush. "Never did like that shirt much anyways…" he muttered. Takato chuckled after he, too, had changed. Suddenly, there was a twig snap and they both froze.

Ryo cursed under his breath. "Cyberdramon!" he hissed. Cyberdramon growled and Ryo silenced him. "Be quiet," he whispered. He turned back to the area where he had heard voices and was hit in the face with a pair of pants and a shirt. He pulled the clothing off him and threw it on the ground. "Never did like that shirt much anyways…" he had heard someone say softly. He blinked a few times before edging forward more. Much to his surprise, Takato and Lee were standing before him, Lee admiring the clothing he was wearing. 'Why is the Prince dressed so… simply? Like… like… a warrior?' Ryo thought. His brow furrowed in confusion and he stood up straight. Cyberdramon grunted when Ryo got up.

Pushing aside the bushes, Ryo stepped out, in Takato and Lee's sights. The two boys froze. Ryo looked from one to the other. "What are you two up to?" he asked. Takato and Lee glanced at one another and Lee stepped forward. Thus, he began to explain. About wanting to fight in the war, about having Takato help him, everything. It all spilled out and Ryo stood silent throughout the whole thing. Lee finally stopped. "And that's the whole story."

Ryo nodded slightly. After a long pause, he said "Well, why didn't you ask me? I would have helped!" Lee looked surprised. "But… you didn't seem like the sort of person to break the rules!" he stammered. Ryo sighed. "I may seem like that, but that doesn't mean I _don't_ break rules," he replied. Lee blushed slightly. "Guess my assumptions aren't always right," he said sheepishly. Ryo chuckled and looked Lee over. "You know…what you need to do is dirty up that porcelain face of yours, Lee," he said. Lee touched his face then nodded. "Okay… how?" 

Lee growled. "I _did not_ agree to roll in the dirt like a dog," he grumbled. Takato laughed. "True. But you said you would dirty up a bit," he chirped. Lee sighed. Suddenly, he was hit in the chest by surprise. He staggered back a bit then looked up to see Ryo with one hand in a fist. "You… you hit me!" Lee cried. "Well, _duh_," shot back Ryo. Lee looked shocked. Then, he suddenly shot his fist forward and got Ryo in the jaw. Ryo stumbled backwards, a hand to his jaw. Takato started laughing and Ryo slugged him in the shoulder. Thus, this began the great Dirt War.

After an hour or so of romping in the dirt, the three boys bounded off to the pond to clean off. Takato peeled off his shirt and jumped right in. Lee blinked then followed suit, jumping in after him. Ryo removed a few non-waterproof items before pulling his own shirt off and jumping in also. The three had a huge splash-fight, laughing and crying out like little kids. Suddenly, Lee yelped and dove under the water. Takato and Ryo were confused then saw what had caused this. Lee's father was approaching the pond. Takato and Ryo dove under also and the three swam to the opposite of the pond, scrabbling up the shore and pulling their shirts back on.

 Ryo and Takato hid Lee as his father passed. He stopped. "Young men… what is the meaning of this?" he asked, pointing at Takato's and Ryo's soaked pants and dry shirts. "Um… we were… wading for water snakes. One of them swam by and snatched my anklet," Ryo stammered childishly. The King nodded slightly and continued on. Ryo and Takato sighed in relief and Lee stumbled out of the trees. "That was close," they all said. Then, they all burst out laughing.

The three walked back to the Palace and went inside to dry their pants. They sat around the fireplace in robes and talked about random subjects. By this time, Terriermon, Guilmon, and Cyberdramon had joined them. Takato sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You know… I don't even know what this whole war started over… and yet I'm fighting in it. Strange, huh?" he said. Lee and Ryo nodded. "No one knows what the war is really about. Something about a Wild Lance and a past war that the One Enemy wants to finish," said Ryo. 

Takato shivered. The One Enemy was a Shadow-Eater, which were strange creatures that lived in the dark. They had small but wide eyes, long ears, and dragon tails, wings, claws, and feet. They all held the weapons of the Amazons, the female warriors who had joined with Senshi to fight. The Shadow-Eaters rode fallen unicorns, disgusting creatures that looked like Unicorns gone bad. The creatures lived for death and pain and they were meant for killing. That was the exact reason that the Shadow-Eaters liked them.

The Shadow-Eaters despised everything nice. They had killed every past ruler of the Amazons because they were all kind and beautiful. They were terrible creatures and loved to fight and kill, destroying everything in their paths when they went into a rage.

Takato sat up the slightest bit. "You know… I hear the Amazons have a young girl ruling them now. Her mother was killed in the war and she can't become an actual Queen until she's old enough," he said. Ryo looked at him. "I wouldn't doubt that because I heard it too," he added. Lee nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Lee cried out. "We're leaving _now_!" he exclaimed. Takato, Ryo, and Lee shot to their feet, grabbing their now dry clothes and putting them on quickly. Then they grabbed their packs and ran outside, Lee pulling a cape and hood on. 

Ryo led the way to the traveling group. Upon arrival, the three boys quickly found Lee a horse and Ryo and Takato found their own. Lee pulled his hood over his head and jumped onto the horse. The leader of the group called for them to leave just after they got their things ready. Ryo swung himself onto the back of his horse and Cyberdramon growled as he stood beside the horse and his Tamer.  Takato whistled and Guilmon trotted out to his side. Takato smiled and jumped onto the back of his horse. After everyone was ready, the group left for the long ride to the campsite.

Jeri watched the group leave from a window in the Palace. Suzie peered out beside her. "How long will they be gone?" asked the young girl standing on her tiptoes. Jeri shook her head. "I don't know…" she whispered. Both girls turned away from the window. Terriermon, Lopmon, and Leomon stood behind them. "We leave tomorrow night, that way they get some lead on us and we won't be on their tails," said Jeri. The three Digimon and Suzie nodded. Jeri smiled. "Takato isn't leaving without me… I'm not going to lose him."


	4. Chapter 3

Takato yawned as the night fell, darkness settling on the still traveling group. Ryo chuckled and playfully punched Takato's shoulder. "Don't fall asleep yet! We're still traveling for another hour or so before we stop to camp over night," he exclaimed. Takato groaned and leaned forward, his forehead on his horse's neck. The horse nickered and turned its head to nip Takato's ankle affectionately. "Okay, okay… Sorry boy," said Takato as he sat up straight. 

A hawk scream rang in the air and a few horses whinnied loudly. Takato looked upwards and saw a familiar hark form. "Kurai!" he cried. The hawk flew down and landed on Takato's arm. Ryo looked surprised. "You own a hawk?" he asked. "Red-tail hawk, yeah," replied Takato as he stroked Kurai's head. Ryo rode up beside Takato and reached out to Kurai. Kurai stared at his hand coldly and Takato whispered something to her. Kurai gave Takato a piercing look before fluttering onto Ryo's arm. 

Ryo smiled broadly and ran his fingers through the smooth feathers. Kurai nipped his fingers and he yelped softly. Takato laughed cheerily. "That means she likes you," he said. Ryo chuckled and nodded slightly.

Lee rode on Takato's other side and he was watching warily. He felt something wasn't right. Movement suddenly caught his eye. His head turned quickly just in time to see a glint beside Ryo in the shadows. "Ryo… watch yourself," he said just barely audibly. Ryo looked at Lee. Lee stared at him from under his shadowed hood with his piercing gray eyes and Ryo nodded. Lee turned away from Ryo's gaze and stared in front of him. There were so many children their age going to the camp, simply because they already had most of the adult men on the battlefield and they needed more warriors still.

Ryo continued to stroke Kurai until Kurai fluttered over to Takato again. Ryo smiled slightly and looked up into the sky. The stars twinkled merrily and Ryo's smile faded into a sad frown. "You all right, Ryo?" asked Takato softly. Ryo shrugged. "I think so… just… I suddenly feel lonely," he mumbled. Takato nodded slightly. "I understand that… I used to feel that way. Then, I met Jeri," he said. Lee elbowed Takato. "I don't think that will help," he muttered. Takato giggled nervously. "You're right…" he whispered to Lee. 

Ryo looked back at the other trainees and saw them all chattering to one another, excited. 'If only they knew… what they're getting into,' he thought. He shook his head and adjusted himself in his saddle. Suddenly, his horse reared, whinnying loudly. Ryo fell off and landed on his back in the dirt. He sat up on one elbow. "Khan! _Down_, boy!" he cried looking worried. The horse slammed his hooves down, barely missing Ryo, and reared up once more. 

Takato looked ahead. The group had gone far ahead of them, not hearing the trouble. Suddenly, a cry of surprise came from Ryo. Takato whipped his head around and looked shocked. A girl their age, an Amazon girl, was standing before Khan, trying to calm him. "Mahan sha clies neam kai?!" (Or, "Would you calm down already?!") She yelled at the horse. Khan slammed his huge hooves down once more, but didn't rear up once more. The girl sighed and stroked the horse's forehead. "Aman rae…" she muttered ("Good boy…"). 

A large yellow and white fox suddenly appeared beside the girl. "Rika… you're not supposed to leave the village, remember? Plus…" the fox looked at Ryo, Lee, and Takato, " These are… _boys_." The girl, Rika, sighed. "Renamon, I go when I wish to go. This meaning, I'm going now because I want to," she said.

Ryo got to his feet and stroked Khan. He looked at Rika and Rika looked at him. Their eyes locked and they stared at one another for a short time. "Nona… mai khon sua kiniani?" asked Rika. Ryo blinked. "I only speak English," he said. Rika nodded slightly. "I asked what your name was," she said. "Ryo… Ryo Akiyama." Rika smiled slightly. "And you are…?" she looked at Takato and Lee. "Takato Matsuki. And this is…" Lee cut in on Takato. "Jenrya Lee," he said loud enough for Rika to hear him. Rika nodded once more. "Now that we have met… I must go," she said. And with that, she vanished with Renamon.

Ryo jumped back onto Khan shakily. "That was abrupt… but we need to get moving. Fast," he said, pointing ahead to the group which had left them far behind. Takato dug his heels into his horse's sides and the horse sprinted forward. Ryo and Lee followed suit and they were soon all racing towards their comrades. 

Kazu searched for Takato. "Where could he of gone, Kenta?" he asked. Kenta shrugged. "I have no clue." Kazu suddenly pointed. "There!" he cried. Kenta turned to see Takato racing towards the group with Ryo and Lee. He grinned and stopped his horse, Kazu doing the same. Takato came to a stop beside them. "What happened?" asked Kazu.

 Takato started to speak but Ryo interrupted him. "Horse troubles. Khan got spooked," he said, patting Khan on the neck. Kazu and Kenta nodded. "Let's get moving," said Lee softly. Kazu and Kenta looked at him. "Who are you?" Kenta asked. Lee stiffened but kept his head down. Kazu growled. "Kenta asked you a question. Why won't you answer?" he snapped.

Lee sat up straight and flung his hood back. "Because I'm not supposed to be here," he hissed. Kazu and Kenta gasped and looked shocked. "Prince Lee!" they cried. Lee sighed. "Just call me Lee. Or Jenrya," he snapped at them. Kazu and Kenta nodded. "Okay… Now can we get moving? I feel a tad nervous," said Lee, pulling his hood back up. The group of boys turned their horses and joined the group once more. 

The group rode on for another hour before the leader called out for a camp. The group moved to the side and set up a little camping area for themselves. There was a little circle of tents and a fire in the middle of them. The boys crowded around the fire after setting up each tent. Ryo shivered. "Tonight's colder than most nights," he said softly. Takato nodded, wrapped in a blanket. Kurai fluttered down from a tree and landed on Takato's shoulder. "What is it girl?" he asked, shivering. Kurai made a soft noise and Takato nodded. "Now, go to sleep," he instructed. Kurai flew back into the tree and fluffed her feathers before falling asleep.

A soft purr came from Ryo's backpack. He turned to it and smiled. "Ah, I was wondering how long it would take…" he opened the backpack and lifted out a furry blob. The "blob" uncurled and Ryo was now holding a baby snow leopard. "Good evening, little one," chirped Ryo. The snow leopard mewled. Lee lifted his head. "How did you get that all the way here to Senshi?" he asked. "My father travels. He brings me back all sorts of animals, but I usually give them to the zoo or someone who needs company. No one wanted this little boy, so I kept him," explained Ryo. Lee nodded slightly and pulled his hood back again. He smiled. "It was getting hot under there."

The snow cub, which was being called Neko, pounced on Lee's hand. Everyone laughed cheerily as Neko tried to hold his hand down. Ryo picked Neko up. "Hey… does anyone know how long we're going to be at that training camp?" Kenta suddenly asked. Everyone fell silent. Takato finally spoke after a long pause. "We'll be there for four years, Kenta…" he whispered. Kenta looked shocked. "What? Why?" He stammered. "Because we're still too young to really fight in the war… So, we're going to stay at the camp until we _are_ old enough," answered Ryo. Soon, they all went to sleep, their hearts weighed down slightly. 

                                                **The Next Morning…**

            Ryo woke up abruptly. Cyberdramon was growling outside his tent. Ryo crawled out and stretched. "What is it, Cyberdramon?" he asked sleepily. "Someone's here…" growled the huge Digimon. Ryo blinked. "Okay…" A snap made the teenager whip around and put his hand on his dagger. Nothing was there. Ryo grumbled and staggered over to Cyberdramon. "Give it up, buddy. Nothing's here," he muttered to his partner. Cyberdramon growled one last time. "It's gone now anyway," he hissed before relaxing. Ryo chuckled and walked back to his tent. He crawled back in and came face to face with Neko. "Go back to sleep, boy…" he whispered. Neko mewed and touched his nose to Ryo's. Ryo turned his head away quickly and sneezed. Then, he laughed. "Okay, Okay… we can get up now, I guess," he said. Neko purred and bounced out of the tent. 

About an hour later, the others woke up and crawled out of their own tents, yawning and stretching. Takato stood up and stretched his arms up, flexing his fingers. He yawned and brought his arms down again. Ryo smiled at him as he made their breakfast. Takato sniffed the air. "Mmm… what smells so good?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  Ryo chuckled. "Eggs," he answered. Takato sat down beside the fire and Guilmon sat beside him. Soon, Kazu, Kenta, Lee, Guardromon, and MarineAngemon joined them. Cyberdramon sat off to the side, watching out for anything.

            Ryo finished cooking the eggs and gave everyone a share. He himself didn't eat anything. Kazu gave him a look. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, after swallowing a mouthful of eggs. Ryo shook his head. "Not hungry," he replied. Kazu shrugged and continued to eat. 

            Soon, the group was moving again, still on their way to the camp. Ryo strapped his last pouch to Khan's saddle before jumping on and turning the huge stallion a few times to get him in the mood for moving. The rest of the boys soon joined him as they rode over to the main group, followed by their Digimon. After the leader took a roll call, they began to move on. 

Jeri was packing up some food and belongings and Suzie was helping her. The young girl was already packed and had nothing else to do. Leomon, Terriermon, and Lopmon were also helping by setting up some horses for the two girls. A pony for Suzie and a mare for Jeri was what were arranged after a short time. The two girls had simply said that they were "going for a short vacation to get away from the war," so that no one would get suspicious of them.

Suzie was chattering happily with Lopmon. "I can't wait to see my big bwother again!" she kept exclaiming, despite the many times Jeri had told her not to speak so loudly. "Please, Suzie… be quiet. We can't get caught or we won't see your big brother again for a long time…"Jeri whispered. Suzie quieted down, nodding silently. Lopmon giggled. 

Leomon walked into the room with Terriermon on his shoulder. "All set, Jeri… are you sure you want to do this, still?" he said. Jeri nodded firmly. "I'm set on it, Leomon. No one can stop me from seeing Takato again," she replied. Leomon nodded slightly. "Very well…" he answered softly. Jeri sighed and tied her pouch shut. "All set… now we just wait for nightfall," she whispered.

Kazu was beginning to complain when it reached noon. "Come on…. Can't we stop for _five minutes_?" Ryo sighed. "_No_, Kazu," he growled. Kazu soon realized that he was annoying the older boy (once Ryo snapped out his dagger) so he decided to shut up. Takato, Lee, and Kenta all snickered. Suddenly, a horn call rang out and everyone stopped. They were in front of a mountain. "Over this mountain is our training camp. This is a test to see if you're able to fight in the war," the leader called out for all to hear. Everyone nodded and got off their horses, having to lead them now instead of riding them. 

Ryo led the way up the mountain, pulling Khan along behind him. Takato followed him, then Lee, then Kenta, then Kazu. Ryo was singing softly to himself, singing a very fast song in Japanese. Takato tried to catch the words and did catch a few actually. 
    
    _Wanna be the biggest dreamer_
    
    _Zensokuryoku de mirai mo_
    
    _ima mo kake nukero_
    
    _ Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!_
    
    _Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari_
    
    _sore ga kotae daro_
    
    _Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo_
    
    _subete no asu wo tsuranuite_
    
                   Takato tilted his head slightly, but eventually forgot about the song when Guilmon slipped. Takato quickly grabbed onto one of Guilmon's three clawed hands and held on tight as the Digimon got back to his feet. "Thank you, Takato-mon," Guilmon panted. Takato smiled. "No problem."
    
                   Lee tugged on his horse's reins. "Come on, boy…" he muttered. The horse nickered and moved forward once more. Lee made his way up the mountain behind Takato and Ryo. 'I'm sure glad that Ryo knows what he's doing…' he thought to himself as he stepped over a rock. His gray eyes watched everything, gazing around as they moved forward, up the mountain. He knew it was dangerous to come out here, but he had come anyway. The question was, _why_ had he come?
    
                   Ryo stopped them and everyone froze. "Hmm… I'll be back in a second," said the older boy. He let the reins of his horse go and walked up ahead. Cyberdramon began to follow but Ryo held out his hand as a way of telling him to stay.
    
                   Ryo reached the top of the mountain, which wasn't far from where they were. He let out a deep sigh. His worries and fears had come true. Turning around, he began to think about what they were going to do about the climb they would now have to make. His brow was furrowed in thought when he came back to the others. "What is it, Ryo?" asked Lee, looking up. "We have to leave the horses. A climb is all we can do to get down from this mountain. Take the reins off the horses; we can use those as ropes, along with my ropes. Hurry now, be quick about it," instructed Ryo. Everyone got to work with getting the reins off their horses. 
    
                   Soon, everyone was tying the reins together. Ryo dug through his packs and soon cried out in slight victory. "Found it!" he chirped. He pulled out a long coil of silvery rope. Lee touched the rope. It felt like silk. "How is this going support us?" asked the blue-haired boy skeptically, shaking snow out of his hair. Ryo smirked. "It may not look strong, but that does not mean that it's weak," he said. Lee blinked then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Ryo… whatever you say."
    
                   Ryo led the group to the climb-wall after a sad goodbye with the horses. Ryo couldn't bear to part with Khan, but knew he had to. It was either that, or have Khan killed on the mountain by a long fall. Takato peered down the mountainside and was awed at how high up they were. "How are we going to get the Digimon down?" asked Kenta. Ryo paused. "Well… we'll have plenty of rope for us to tie up two of them and lower them down. I'm going to ride on Cyberdramon. We can lower Guilmon and Guardromon. MarineAngemon can just ride in your pocket, Kenta," he said, quickly figuring it out. Cyberdramon lowered himself slightly so Ryo could jump onto his shoulder. Ryo held on tightly as Cyberdramon took to the air.
    
                   Takato tied Guilmon tightly. "Sorry if this hurts, buddy, but we can't have you falling," he said when Guilmon whimpered at the tightening of a rope. Guilmon nodded sullenly and soon was ready to be lowered down the mountain when all was set. They just needed Ryo to get down to a certain point so he could guide them down. Cyberdramon flew upwards suddenly and landed beside the others. He was without Ryo. "Ryo… has advised a plan… That I carry each of you down…" he hissed. 
    
                   Takato, Guilmon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon rode down on Cyberdramon first. They were going to make stops since the mountain was so high in altitude and Cyberdramon could only go so far without getting tired.  The huge Digimon landed on a large jutting rock, letting the four down. He then flew back up to get Kazu and Guardromon. 
    
                   Ryo was standing at the edge of the rock, waiting for Cyberdramon. He figured the second trip would take longer since Guardromon was heavy and Cyberdramon was instructed to be very careful. He soon heard the beating of wings and Cyberdramon came into view. He landed and Kazu and Guardromon climbed off. Ryo reached his arms upwards and Cyberdramon lowered himself, thinking Ryo wanted back on to continue moving to the bottom of the mountain. But, instead, Ryo stroked Cyberdramon's head and smiled. "Good job, pal… good job," he whispered. Cyberdramon growled softly and his tail wagged slightly like a dog's. 
    
                   Takato got to his feet after sitting down to rest. "We should move on… we don't want to be last to arrive," he said. Everyone else nodded and Cyberdramon decided he could carry everyone at the same time. So, everyone piled onto his back (except Ryo, who went to his shoulder). He managed to get into the air and start flying down towards the bottom. Ryo was directing him, telling him which direction to go in. Cyberdramon loved the way that Ryo talked nicely to him, not yelling when he made a mistake, not grumbling about anything. 
    
                   Suddenly, Cyberdramon jerked back in flight and everyone almost fell off. Ryo grabbed onto Cyberdramon's neck. "What's the matter, Cyberdramon?" he cried, worried. The huge dragon hissed. "Something's nearby… I don't want to go down… because it is down there," he said softly, pointing down to the ground, about fifty feet below them. Ryo peered down there and spotted movement with his sharp eyes. "Cyberdramon…mov-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. An arrow sailed through the air and pierced Cyberdramon's shoulder opposite Ryo. The Digimon screamed and moved in such a way that everyone had to hold on tightly to him in order to not plunge to their death. 
    
                   Ryo gripped onto Cyberdramon's neck once more, his eyes closed, half in fear, half in pain. His wrist had snapped when Cyberdramon had jerked the second time. He whimpered and dug his fingernails into the skin of Cyberdramon's neck. Cyberdramon brought one hand up and supported Ryo slightly. Ryo edged himself further onto his shoulder and still held onto his neck. Cyberdramon roared and began to fly upwards to get away from other arrows. It didn't take long for an arrow to hit him, this time, in the middle of his back, barely missing Lee. He screamed again and flung his head back.
    
                   Ryo knew what was going to happen before it even happened. He was going to fall. And he was right. His broken wrist hurt too much to hold on and he simply slipped off. "Cyberdramon!" he screamed, but the dragon-like Digimon was too late. Ryo fell down, one hundred feet, into the trees and vanished. The Digimon let out a scream of sorrow and flew upwards to get the others out of danger.

Chapter three!! Fwaha, cliffhanger, sorta. ^^;;;

Akiyama Shadow


	5. Chapter 4

When they landed, Lee scrambled off of Cyberdramon and ran to the edge of the ridge they were on. "Ryo!" he cried. Tears came to his eyes, visions of Ryo's beaten body in his mind. "Ryo…" he whispered, unable to yell again. He looked back to Cyberdramon, who let out a sorrowful scream again. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Takato. Takato was pulling out Ryo's silvery rope. "I saved it," he said when he saw Lee looking at him, " And now we can use it to get down the rest of the way."
    
                   Cyberdramon only would now only carry the Digimon, not wanting another human on his shoulders. Takato, Lee, Kazu, and Kenta climbed down the rest of the way. They landed on the jungle floor silently, not wanting to attract any attention from anything. Cyberdramon landed beside the humans a few moments later, letting Guilmon and Guardromon off his back. Guardromon lifted Kazu and Kenta onto his shoulders and Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon.  Growlmon lowered his head and Takato climbed on, along with Lee. The three Digimon with the humans began to make their way through the jungle as quietly as possible. 
    
                   Jeri looked out the window at the sky. It was beginning to darken. "We leave now," she said. Leomon nodded. Jeri picked up her pouch and Suzie did the same. Leomon picked them both up and put them on his shoulders. Suzie giggled when Lopmon made a noise. Leomon picked Lopmon up with a smile and put her beside Suzie. Then, he lifted Terriermon and put him beside Jeri. He ducked out the door with them and headed towards the stables afterwards.
    
                   Suzie laughed cheerily, chattering with Lopmon. Jeri smiled at the two of them and Leomon stopped. "We're here," he said in his deep voice. Jeri climbed down his arm and slid to the floor. After pulling the edge of her jumper down, she made an indignant noise. "I'll have to put pants on before we leave," she muttered. Leomon chuckled. "Come now, we need to get the horses," said Lopmon. Jeri nodded. "I'll go get them. You guys wait here."
    
                   Jeri walked into the stables and quickly found the horses. They were all ready, saddles and everything. She took the reins of each and led them to where she had left Leomon, Lopmon, and Suzie. Suzie squealed when she saw her pony and Leomon set her on the pony's back. Suzie hugged its neck and giggled. Jeri ran her hand down her horse's side. "Earthen Light… What a pretty name," she whispered to herself. Light nickered and nuzzled Jeri's hand. "You want a sugar lump already?" Jeri laughed and dug a lump of sugar out of her pocket, giving it to the horse. "Silly girl… well, I hope you're ready for a nice long ride…"
    
                   Lee felt the sadness weighing down on his heart. It was clouding his mind and he couldn't think quite straight. He stumbled and Takato reached out quickly to catch him. "Thanks…" he muttered. Takato nodded slightly and they continued walking sadly.
    
                   Rika walked through the jungle, her footfalls making no noise. She froze when she heard something moving. Holding her weapon tightly, she was ready to attack whatever it was if it tried to hurt her. 'Maybe I should have asked Renamon to come with me,' she thought. The brushes ahead shook slightly and she tilted on blade towards them. Suddenly, out of the bushes, staggered the boy that owned the horse she had calmed. She put her weapon back into its holder on her back and watched him. 
    
                   Ryo staggered and fell. His broken leg hurt too much and he was having severe troubles breathing. 'I'm… not going to make it…' he thought silently to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Suddenly, he was being lifted to his feet. "What the…" Ryo opened his eyes again and saw the Amazon girl, Rika, standing beside him. "What happened to you?" she asked, speaking English instead of her usual language. "I was thrown…" he winced, "off my Digimon… when… flying…" Rika winced also. "Ouch. Well… don't worry. We'll find your friends for you and bring them to our Village," she said. Ryo nodded slightly. He stayed awake just long enough to see three other Amazons walk out of the trees. After that, he collapsed from blood loss. 
    
                   Rika almost fell when Ryo lost consciousness. She grunted and lifted him up fully again. "Heavy kid…" she growled. One of the other Amazons stepped forward and reached towards Ryo. Rika nodded and passed the boy to the older woman. "Take good care of him, Enyo," she said. Enyo nodded and lifted the young man to carry him like a baby. Enyo and one of the other Amazons left to go care for Ryo. Rika and the other Amazon, Ionitei, walked through the jungle, quickly finding the group that Ryo was with. 
    
                   Cyberdramon snarled and sniffed the air. "Someone is here… again," he hissed. Rika boldly walked out of the trees and Cyberdramon stopped growling. Even he knew that he could trust the Amazons. Rika bowed deeply in respect before greeting them. "I knew I had come to the right people. We have the boy you lost. The one who fell off his Digimon," she said.
    
                   Cyberdramon roared in happiness. Rika smiled and approached Cyberdramon. "Ah yes… I remember you… The large Digimon that Akiyama trusts with his entire heart. He would do anything for you," she whispered to him. Cyberdramon let out a noise like a purr and Rika stroked his head. "You're an amazing Digimon, Cyberdramon. You really are"
    
                   Renamon flickered into view beside Rika. "Rika…" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Rika gave Renamon a sweet smile. "All is fine, Rena. I found that… Ryo. He's hurt… bad," she said. Cyberdramon roared again, but not in happiness. Rika held up her hands in front of her. "Hey hey! He'll be fine! We have our best healers working on him," she explained. This calmed Cyberdramon down a bit. "Come with us and we'll take you to Ryo," said Rika. Lee, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta all looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. Lead the way," said Lee with a smile. 
    
                   Leomon ran beside Jeri while they headed for the camp. Suzie was an experienced rider for being only five years old, so her pony was galloping beside Light. Jeri felt she needed to get to Takato as fast as she could. Something didn't feel right. Something was going to happen to Takato in the future and she wanted to be there to help him. Leomon glanced at Jeri, seeing the determination on her face. 'She's a brave girl… She has a lion's heart,' he thought as he ran.
    
                   Jeri stopped after a long while of riding. Leomon came to a stop also, panting slightly. Terriermon jumped off from behind Jeri. Suzie stopped and Lopmon looked blown away. "I'm never riding a horse again," she said before falling back against Suzie. Suzie laughed cheerily. Jeri looked ahead of them. "Wow! We've made amazing timing! Maybe only another hour or so of riding and we'll reach Mount Shikoi. Just over the mountain is the camp!" Jeri looked ecstatic. Leomon chuckled. "We have to go over the mountain?" he asked. Jeri nodded. Leomon nodded also, slightly. 
    
                   Jeri decided that they'd have a better chance of catching up to Takato and the others if they camped out and regained their strength. She and Suzie set up a tent and crawled inside. Lopmon and Terriermon soon joined them. Leomon slept outside, at Jeri's side of the tent. 
    
                   The group didn't sleep long. Leomon woke to rustling and hisses. He stood and growled deeply. Jeri poked her head out. "What is it…" she yawned, "Leomon?" Leomon snarled. "Get back inside the tent. It isn't safe out here," he whispered. Jeri blinked then went back in. Leomon looked around, watching for anything. 'Come on… I know you're out there…' he thought. "Oh you do?" hissed a voice. Leomon looked up just in time to see a black form jump from a tree onto the tent. "Jeri! Suzie!" he roared, whipping out his sword and slashing at the creature. It snickered and dodged. Leomon growled and barely stopped himself from slashing the tent. 
    
                   The creature giggled and skittered across the ground. Leomon wasn't going to attack it if it wasn't going to attack him or the others with him. It paused and looked up at him with glittering red eyes. It stood slowly and Leomon was surprised to find it was the same size as him. He growled and held his sword out again. It snickered and a glowing black ball of magic appeared. Leomon snarled and stood in front of the tent. Suddenly, there was a yell and Suzie burst out of the tent followed by Jeri then Lopmon _then_ Terriermon. "Suzie! Suzie, _stop_!" cried both Lopmon and Jeri. Suzie was crying. "It was an icky, icky spider!" she squealed. The creature snarled and Leomon saw glistening fangs.  "No!" he roared. He lunged forward but missed the form. It ran and slammed into Jeri. Jeri screamed and fell to the ground.
    
                   Jeri trembled as she looked up and saw the red eyes staring down at her hungrily. She whimpered and shook her head. "No…" she whispered. A hiss came from the shadow standing above her. "Yes…" Jeri shook her head again. She saw the black ball of glowing magic and paused. The creature followed her gaze and Jeri could see the fangs when it smirked.
    
                   Leomon lunged again at the creature above Jeri. Suddenly, he hit something hard and was shocked with black lightning. The lightning lit up the creature temporarily. "A Shadow-Eater!" he sneered. The creature laughed cruelly. "Took you that long, eh, Leomon?" it jeered. Leomon roared defiantly. The Shadow smirked again and turned back to Jeri.
    
                   Jeri whimpered and tried to get away but the Shadow placed one of its huge dragon feet on her. She cried out due to the weight and fell flat on her back. The Shadow raised its tail with its magic and snapped it forward, getting Jeri across the upper chest, where its claws didn't reach. Jeri screamed because it burned like fire and acid at the same time. 
    
                   The Shadow waited when suddenly there was a thunderclap. It looked up and glanced around. "Storms do not come with normal lightning in this season!" it hissed to itself. A flash of white lightning came down and struck nearby. The Shadow hissed and ran away, the block dropping
    
                   Leomon ran to Jeri. She gasped for breath. "T...Takato… must… get… Taka…to…." Jeri lost consciousness and Leomon roared in anger. He put Jeri on his shoulder and called for Suzie. The little girl came slowly and Leomon picked her up. "We're leaving. Jeri is hurt badly," he said to her as he put her on his other shoulder, "Hold on tight."
    
                   Terriermon and Lopmon clung to Suzie and to Leomon as the huge lion Digimon ran at his top speed. Mount Shikoi soon came into view. 'There!' he thought. He began to run faster. In no time, he was at the foot of the mountain. He paused for a moment. 'Jump or run? Which is faster…?' he pondered, '…Why not both?' 
    
                   Leomon ran at the first ledge and jumped upwards. He landed and ran at another ledge, jumping, landing, and running. He continued this until he reached the top of the mountain. 'Well, we made better time than the trainees…' he thought grimly. He looked down at the climb wall below. 'More jumping.' So, Leomon began to jump from ledge to ledge, downwards. 'Jeri always said that the Amazons lived at the bottom of Mount Shikoi…' 
    
                   Rika pushed aside some bushes and walked through them. Renamon followed her. Lee and the others paused for a moment then walked through. A beautiful village was revealed to them and they all stared in awe except for Cyberdramon, who just wanted to see Ryo. Rika noticed this and chuckled. "Come along. This way to Ryo," she said. She started walking towards a large tree building. The building was built around the tree. 
    
                   Rika walked up the steps to the actual structure and Cyberdramon flew, even though he would be able to walk on the steps, they were so large. Rika opened the huge rollaway door and stepped aside to let Cyberdramon in. He landed and walked inside.
    
                   Ryo lay on a bed, bandaged and sleeping. The setting sunlight pouring in fell right over him and his face looked calm. Cyberdramon whimpered softly and stood beside Ryo. The boy continued to sleep. "He was hurt badly. A couple broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken wrist, and plenty of cuts and bruises," said Rika. Cyberdramon nodded slightly and stared at Ryo. The teenage boy looked so helpless, all bandaged up with white clothe. 
    
                   Suddenly, Ryo's eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times then smiled. "Cyberdramon… good to see you again… buddy," he said softly. Cyberdramon nodded. "Maybe… you should sleep, Ryo," he said. Ryo shook his head. "Nah… I'll live," he replied with a smile. 'That's the Ryo I know,' thought Cyberdramon.
    
                   Takato, Lee, Kazu, and Kenta walked inside and saw Ryo. "Oh God…" whispered Lee. Takato raised his hand and motioned that they should leave. The group walked down the steps again and turned just in time to see a flash come from the building they just left. They stared as Ryo walked out, fully healed, with Cyberdramon beside him. Ryo waved slightly and began to walk down the steps. He arrived at the bottom and smiled. "How… how were you healed so fast?" stammered Kazu. "An Amazonian trick," replied Ryo. 
    
                   It was pretty late at night when a loud horn call suddenly sounding. Rika, Takato, Lee, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and the Digimon had been enjoying a nice dinner when it happened. Rika walked out, followed by everyone else. A huge form ran into the area. Rika touched her weapon but Renamon shook her head. "It is a Digimon," she said softly. Takato was the one to recognize it. "Leomon!" he cried, running to the lion Digimon. Leomon slid something off his shoulder and into Takato's arms abruptly. Takato looked at the form and his face twisted into horror. "_Jeri! No!" _
    
                   Rika stood over Jeri's unconscious form while Takato kneeled beside Jeri, stroking her face. "She was attacked by a Shadow-Eater, those nasty demons. Curse the day they evolved," she muttered as she kneeled also. Rika brushed her hand over the wound. "We do not have much time… I must heal her now, though it may hurt her. Otherwise… we'll either lose her… or she'll _become_ a Shadow-Eater," she said. Takato nodded. "Jer… would understand."
    
                   Rika stood in a large room with Jeri on a soft bed. Takato kneeled beside Jeri, not being able to bear leaving Jeri alone in the condition she was in. Rika held her hands over Jeri and mumbled a few Amazonian words. Takato whispered a few words of his own, a prayer that Jeri would be all right. Suddenly, the three of them began to glow, their hair flying upwards due to the magical power Rika was using. Takato looked up at Rika and saw the girl using sorts of hand movements, magic flowing behind her hands. Takato turned back to Jeri and was surprised to see the wound on her chest disappearing. A smile spread across his face and tears came to his eyes. The glow faded and their hair went back to normal. 
    
                   Jeri moaned and opened her eyes. "Takato…?" she whispered. Takato touched her face. "I'm right here," he said to her. Jeri smiled. "Oh Takato…" Takato put a finger to her lips. "Shush… I think you should rest," he whispered softly. Jeri nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. "I'll come back for you in a little while…" murmured Takato. 
    
                   Rika led Takato out of the building with a smile. "You love her. With all of your heart," she said simply as soon as they were out. Takato chuckled. "Yes, I do. We've known each other for a long time," he replied. Rika smile flickered for a moment. "I've never been in love…" she said softly. Takato tilted his head. "You haven't? I would think a pretty girl like you would have been in love at least once," he said, blushing slightly. Rika laughed. "Listen, you have Jeri. Don't go flattering me now. My mother tried to get me to fall in love, but she couldn't. I was too cold, too used to being alone and too used to fighting. She eventually gave up. One day, we got in a fight and I had wished that she would just go away… that day she was killed in the war…" Rika's smile faded away and she blinked back the tears in her eyes. Takato put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered.     Rika shrugged him off quickly then smiled. "It's okay… I've adjusted. Accepted it."
    
                   Lee paced nervously in the room he would be staying in that night. 'Why is so much happening so fast? Two injuries already, Ryo and Jeri…' he thought as he paced. Thought and worry etched his face. Suddenly, he remembered something. 'Someone else had been with Leomon… three someone elses actually.'
    
                   Leomon looked up as Lee approached him. "I was wondering when you would come," he said. Lee nodded slightly. "As soon as I saw you… I began waiting for you to notice…" Leomon lifted a small form off the ground and handed it to Lee. "Suzie… thank god you're sleeping, otherwise you'd be getting an earful…" Lee whispered. He kissed his little sister's forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. "But oh well… you're safe here… for now."
    
                   Lee did snap at Terriermon when he saw him but Lopmon and Leomon stopped a fight from occurring by saying that they should all sleep now. Lee sighed and nodded, taking Lopmon, Terriermon, and Suzie back to his room.
    
                   Ryo was outside, sitting on the boundary wall of the village. He stared at the stars and sighed. Cyberdramon growled softly, confused. Ryo looked at him. "Its nothing, buddy. Just a bit lonely," he said, smiling weakly. "But you have me… and other friends," growled Cyberdramon. Ryo nodded. "Yeah, I do… but I don't have someone to actually _love_. Like… Like Takato and Jeri," he said. Cyberdramon shook his head. "I don't understand humans." Ryo chuckled. "And you probably never will," he chirped.
    
                   Ryo climbed down the wall to join Cyberdramon on the ground. "Let's head back, pal. I'm exhausted," he said with a yawn. Cyberdramon nodded and picked him up. "Oh… wait a second… I left my dagger up there," said Ryo, pointing up at the wall. Cyberdramon set him down again and Ryo climbed back up the wall, grabbing his dagger. He paused for a moment and stared into the jungle that surrounded the village. It was dark and foreboding, yet Ryo was drawn to it. "Ryo…" Cyberdramon said. Ryo snapped out of his trance and looked down. "Coming!" he called back as he climbed down. Cyberdramon picked him up once more and carried him to the tree-structure they were staying in.
    
                   On the way there, in Cyberdramon's arms, Ryo fiddled with his dagger, thinking. 'What if the camp thinks we died up there on the mount?' he wondered. He snapped his switchblade shut and put it back into his backpack. He then folded his arms and relaxed. "Are you all right, Ryo?" asked Cyberdramon, stopping for a moment. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," answered Ryo, snapped out of his thoughts. Cyberdramon nodded and continued walking. Ryo stared up at Cyberdramon for a moment before turning away to look ahead of them. Suddenly, he felt very tired. His eyelids drooped and he soon fell fast asleep.
    
                   Kazu and Kenta bickered over which of them was going to sleep in which room. They both wanted the same room. Suddenly, Takato walked by, carrying Jeri, and went right into the room they wanted. The door slammed and they heard it lock as they stared in shock. "Well…now you're sleeping in the hall Kenta!!" Kazu cried. "No I'm not!" shot back Kenta. "SHUT UP!" came Lee's voice from down the hall and a book slammed against the wall, millimeters from Kazu's head. The two both shut up and Kenta dashed into the room, locking the door and laughing triumphantly. He then turned around and saw a very angry looking Amazon. He ran back out and shut the door. "Neither of us want that room," he said. "But-" Kazu started. "_Neither of us want that room_," Kenta repeated firmly. "Okay."
    
                   Rika crawled up the boundary wall to watch the stars. She sat down Indian-style and stared upwards. A shooting star flashed by and she closed her eyes. 'I wish… I wish I could see the one who loves me now,' she wished. "Rika? What are you doing up there?" called a kind voice. Rika looked down. Ryo Akiyama stood below her, looking sleepy yet his eyes were wide-awake. Rika blushed lightly. 'Ryo? Ryo likes me?' she thought. "N-Nothing, Ryo. Just looking at the stars," she stammered. Ryo climbed up and sat down beside her. "They're pretty tonight, aren't they?" he said. Rika nodded, turning to Ryo. Ryo looked at her, smiling gorgeously. Rika felt her heart flutter.
    
                   Ryo turned back to the stars. 'A warrior with a temper… it's lethal… but I like it,' he thought. His famous smile flickered onto his face and he knew Rika was still looking at him. He turned to her again, taking in her every detail. Her cold yet soft purple eyes, flaming red hair, fair face, pink lips, everything. Ryo felt a blush flush into his cheeks. Rika blushed also and they both turned away at the same time. 
    
                   After a moments time came "Ryo…" Rika and Ryo turned to face each other at the same time, dangerously close to one another suddenly. Rika could feel Ryo's warm breath on her lips and she stared into his cerulean eyes, lost in them. Ryo stared into Rika's eyes, seeing confusion. "Listen… if you're going to kiss me, just do it already," Rika whispered, a smile appearing on her lips. Ryo giggled nervously for a moment before kissing Rika abruptly. Rika was surprised at first that he really did kiss her then she just forgot about everything.
    
                   Takato put a wet clothe on Jeri's forehead. "Poor girl… still got a fever, despite the healing," he muttered. He stroked Jeri's face and gently kissed her before going to get ready for bed. He pulled off his shirt and dragged the bed in the room over to where he had laid Jeri on a few blankets. He lifted Jeri again and placed her on the bed carefully. She moaned softly before simply turning her head and going back to silent sleep. Takato placed the same clothe on her forehead again and went to the other side of the bed, lying down beside her. "Sweet dreams, love…"
    
                   Lee smiled at Suzie, who had woken up and was now wondering where she was. "Lee!" she cried when she saw him. "Hello Suzie," Lee said softly. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed that Suzie had been sleeping in. Suzie jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Lee hugged her also, holding her tightly. "I missed you," said Suzie. Lee nodded. "I missed you too," he replied. Suzie sat with her brother for an hour before falling asleep in his arms. Lee smiled and continued to rock her back and forth gently. Soon, he fell asleep also, still in the chair. Terriermon and Lopmon both smiled before they curled up on the bed, quickly falling asleep. 
    
    Chapta FOUR! I am on a roll!!…..Sorta. o_O;;
    
    Akiyama Shadow


	6. Chapter 5

Around Noon the Next Day…
    
                   Rika opened her eyes slowly to the bright sunlight warming her face. She looked to her right and saw an open window and the door to a Tree House. She looked to her left and jumped slightly. Ryo was sleeping beside her, tangled in the blankets. She tensed up before sliding out of the bed. Ryo stirred and opened his eyes slowly. "Why am I here, Ryo?" Rika demanded. Ryo sat up and yawned, stretching. "It was late when we stopped talking last night, Rika. My room was closer, so you decided you'd just stay in my room for the night," he explained sleepily. Rika relaxed. "Okay… I guess I forgot," she said shyly. Ryo got out of the bed. Rika blushed slightly when she saw he was shirtless then she noticed the large scar down his spine. "What's this?" she asked, running her finger down the scar. Ryo shuddered, Rika feeling the movement go through his whole body. 
    
                   "An old battle scar…" Ryo whispered, shaken by the feeling of someone touching him so softly. Rika ran her finger down the scar again. Ryo wished she wouldn't but didn't dare snap at the leader of the Amazons. Rika felt a small tremor go through his body when she touched the scar and tilted her head. "Does it hurt you?" she asked. Ryo shook his head. "No… its just… sort of a weak spot," he said reluctantly. Rika nodded slightly. " I won't tell, don't worry."
    
                   Cyberdramon growled softly in his sleep and Ryo stroked his head. "Come on, Cyberdramon… time to wake up," he said softly. Cyberdramon grunted. "Already?" he growled. Ryo chuckled. "Yeah." Cyberdramon pushed himself to his feet and shook his head, stretching his wings out. Ryo smiled broadly and turned back to Rika. Confusion came to his tanned face and he tilted his head. "Rika? You okay?" he asked. 
    
                   Rika stared out the window, her eyes wide and her hands on her weapon. "They're coming… They want to kill us all now," she whispered, terrified. Ryo put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Who's coming, Rika?" asked the young man behind her. "The Shadows."
    
                   Lee snapped awake abruptly and groaned from the pain in his neck. Suzie was still nestled into his shirt. He gently lifted her and set her on the bed between Terriermon and Lopmon. She sighed and settled in there. Lee smiled slightly, stretching his arms and legs out and trying to massage the pain from his neck. Suddenly, a horn call went off and loud voices were heard. He opened his door and peered out. Amazons were running past, weapons in hand. He grabbed his sword and ran out, shutting the door behind him to ensure Suzie would be somewhat safe from whatever the danger was.
    
                   Lee ran down the hall and slammed his fist against the door to Takato and Jeri's room. Takato opened the door immediately, wide-awake already. "What is it?" he asked. "Something's going on. Make sure Jeri's all right and come out straight away." Takato nodded and shut the door once more to get himself ready. 
    
                   Takato rummaged through his belongings, pulling out a fresh shirt and his sword. Jeri was awake and looking slightly scared. "What's going on, Takato? I haven't seen you like this since the day that Kazu dropped your backpack down that ravine on accident," she said. Takato grunted. "First of all, that wasn't an accident. He did it on purpose. Second, there's something wrong and Lee wants me out there," he said. Jeri got to her feet and walked over to her own belongings. "Jeri, what are you doing? You're still ill and we might be fighting out there. That is, killing, Jeri," exclaimed Takato. Jeri lifted up a bow and a quiver of arrows. "I've never killed anything before, Takato, but if I have to I will."
    
                   After dragging Kazu and Kenta to their feet in the hallway where they had slept, Takato, Jeri, and the two boys ran outside to Lee. Ryo and Rika were already there with their Digimon. Takato whistled and Guilmon and Kurai came to him. Leomon was already at Jeri's side and Kazu and Kenta had Guardromon and MarineAngemon. A large group of Amazons were crowded at the gate to the village. Suddenly, a loud cry went out and the Amazons flung the gate open, running out. Takato and the others had no idea what was going on, but Rika followed the group of her kind, so they followed Rika.
    
                   After passing into a large meadow, the group was met with what was going on. A large group of Shadow-Eaters, far many more than there were Amazons, was waiting for them. There were four leaders, all upon Fallen Unicorns, and the rest were all preparing for a battle. The two opponents glared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.
    
                   Jeri trembled and was prepared to snap an arrow at anything she had to. Right then, the battle cries rang out and the two enemies rushed at one another, soon becoming a sea of fighting. Rika, Ryo, Takato, Lee, and Jeri stayed in one spot while Kazu and Kenta ran with the Amazons to fight.
    
                   Lee gritted his teeth and drew his sword. He ran forward and his sword clashed with a Shadow-Eater's. The two both glared at one another as the tried to push each other over. Lee suddenly drew back and stabbed forward, getting the Shadow in the stomach, thus, killing it instantly. He dropped his sword when it suddenly started to smoke and Lee was surprised when it burst into flame. The flame suddenly lit the brush, soon spreading around the battlefield. All around the dirt area that was the fighting area was fire. Takato was shocked as the fighting continued on, gruesome killing occurring before his eyes. He stared in shock, Ryo and Rika running off to help a group of Amazons.

                        Takato could barely stand the heat from the fire. The screaming and crying of Amazons and Shadows dying hurt his ears. Lee stood beside him, looking horrified, his knuckles white as he gripped his bow he had just gotten out to use as his new weapon. Takato tightened his grip on his sword and dagger and stabbed forward with the small bladed switchblade as a Shadow-Eater rushed at them. Warm black blood spilled over his bare hand and it burned like acid. Takato staggered back, grunting as he clenched his teeth. Lee wiped away the blood quickly with a small cloth. 

Ryo slashed his sword viciously as Shadow-Eaters charged him. Each fell, one by one, and, with each kill, Ryo lost more control over himself. Rika stared at him in horror before quickly swinging her double bladed weapon, taking down five Shadow-Eaters. Suddenly, there was a scream of pain. Rika wheeled around and gasped. Ryo had an arrow piercing his chest and he dropped his sword. Rika rushed over to him and touched the wound before standing up to defend him as he was helpless. 'This kid… he has _really bad luck_… and I don't even know him all too well…yet I'm saving his life _and_ I love him… _Sad_ Rika. _Very sad_,' she thought. A Shadow-Eater leapt at Rika and she simply slashed her weapon, slicing the Shadow-Eater's throat and face open.

An arrow sailed through the air and struck one of the leaders of the Shadow-Eaters. The terrible creatures screamed in agony, the noise horrible enough to drive people crazy. Lee loaded another arrow, preparing to shoot another leader. He turned his head slightly and saw Jeri beside him, the string of her bow pulled taut, but she wasn't shooting. Blood trickled down her hand, wrist, and arm from the string cutting into her skin. Takato was by her side, his sword drawn, slashing down any Shadow-Eaters who approached. 
    
            Rika slammed one blade of her weapon down on the head of a Shadow-Eater. It screamed and fell. Another one lunged and Rika shoved the double blade into its chest. Blood trickled down and hit Rika's hand. She fervently shook it off and snarled at the pain. She pulled the blade out of the dead Shadow-Eater and slashed another four down. Suddenly, a large Shadow-Eater came up on a Fallen Unicorn, the usual ride for their kind. Rika hissed between her teeth and stood her ground. The Shadow smirked and drew its weapon. Rika bellowed and hurled her weapon at the demon. The Shadow didn't expect this and was hit in the chest, the weapon clearing right through it. The Shadow fell off its ride, dead. Rika growled deep in her throat, angered beyond her control as she tore the weapon out of the ground where it had fallen.
    
                   Jeri finally got the courage built up and she let her arrow sail into the air. It flew far and hit one of the Shadow Leaders in the face. Jeri winced slightly before pausing. 'Hey… this reminds me of that video game or whatever it was called that my cousin in America told me about… What was it? Oh yes, Lethal Death II,' Jeri thought, chuckling to herself. She loaded another arrow and let it fly, she and Lee both hitting the last Shadow Leader. The two grinned as all of the Shadow-Eaters screamed and turned tail, fleeing since they had no one to instruct them.
    
                   Rika came rushing over, carrying a limp Ryo. "He has no luck, you guys. _No luck_," she panted as she laid him down. Lee kneeled beside the fallen warrior and listened carefully. He was still breathing, but barely. Lee leaned in closer to Ryo. "Sorry, but this is going to hurt, buddy," he whispered. He wrapped his hand around the arrow in Ryo's chest. "Lee!" cried Jeri. Lee gave her a look with his cold gray eyes and Jeri saw in them what he was meaning to say. 'It's the best and all we can do,' she read in those telling eyes. Jeri nodded slightly and Lee turned back to Ryo. He apologized once more before quickly pulling the arrow out. Ryo screamed in pain and Rika held his arms down so he wouldn't touch the wound and infect it with the dirt and Shadow blood upon his hands. 
    
                   Lee pulled his upper shirt off and pressed it to the wound, which was now gushing blood. Jeri had turned away, a hand to her mouth, and Takato had his arms around her tightly. Kazu and Kenta came over to them next, Kazu limping due to an arrow in his leg. "They stole more of our weapons, I see," Rika hissed as she jerked the arrow out. Kazu yelled. "Hey! That hurt!" he cried. "No duh," replied Rika indifferently.
    
                   Renamon approached Rika. She had an arrow in her arm, but was otherwise fine. Cyberdramon was unharmed because of his skills. "Someone missed and hit me with this," Renamon said softly as Rika gently took the arrow out of her arm. She shot Kazu, who was smashing his bow and arrows, a dark look and Rika chuckled. Guardromon was, of course, unharmed for nothing could pierce his armor and MarineAngemon wasn't hurt either, for he had been in Kenta's pocket. Guilmon was hurt worst of the Digimon, two arrows in his left side and a few cuts and gashes (Rika quickly healed him). Leomon was fine, barely harmed with but a few gashes.
    
                   Rika looked around the battlefield. "We started with one hundred…. and ended with less than twenty," she gazed around again, "The Shadows lost a bit over a hundred of their warriors." Jeri bowed her head sadly. 'So many people died… And over what?' she thought forlornly. Takato, as if reading her thoughts, pulled her into a close hug, Jeri burying her face into his shirt. 
    
                   The last of the troupes headed back to the village, where there were still many more Amazons. Sadness weighed upon their hearts and they trudged into the Village slowly. True, they had won, but it was just one battle. They hadn't won the war.
    
    Ryo spent that night being taken care of for his extreme wounds. He had to be often put to sleep with a spell because he kept awaking and crying out in pain. The Amazons were afraid to let Cyberdramon into the room for fear he might get angry with them when Ryo screamed. Enyo, Rika's good friend, was one of the younger Amazons helping with Ryo. She spent her time calming him with her spells and sewing up his gashes. 
    
                   While Ryo was being cared for, some other Amazons took care of the others. Ionitei cared for Jeri and Takato. Rachalle helped Lee and the Digimon. Jianai, a very brave Amazonian, took care of Kazu and Kenta. 
    
                   After being cared for, the Amazons left them to rest in a large tree structure. "We have to leave for the camp tomorrow, you know," muttered Takato to Lee. Lee nodded sullenly. "They should have Ryo healed by then, right?" asked Kazu. As if on cue, Rika walked in. "We should have Ryo healed in time for you to leave tomorrow… but I wish to ask you something," she said as she sat down. Takato looked at her. "And that may be…?" Rika looked at Jeri before turning back to the males. "We were wondering what you're going to do with Jeri and Suzie while you're away. They surely cannot come to the camp," she said. 
    
                   Takato sat upright. "I never thought about that," he said simply, furrowing his forehead. He looked at Jeri for a moment. "You know… they could stay here, with us," Rika said slowly. Takato glanced at her before looking at Jeri questioningly. "I don't mind. I, personally, think it would be great," was Jeri's reply. She shrugged under her blanket she was curled up in. Takato nodded. "Then… you'll be staying here… with the Digimon," he said.
    
                   Cyberdramon and Guilmon made noises in defiance. "No way, Takato-mon! I'm staying with you!" cried Guilmon, rubbing his head against Takato's. Takato sighed. "Sorry, buddy, but I can't care for you and train for war at the same time. Both are equally difficult. If you stay here with Jeri, you'll have nothing to really worry about," he said firmly.  "But-" Guilmon began. "But, nothing. You're staying," interrupted Takato unwaveringly. Guilmon whimpered and hung his head. Takato stroked his muzzle. "I'm sorry, boy…"Jeri stood up. "I'll only stay here, though, if you promise to keep in touch," she said to Takato. The boy smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. I was planning on it anyway."
    
                   Soon, everyone headed back to their rooms and quickly fell asleep. They were tired from fighting and wanted to be rested for the camp the next day. Lee came into his room to find Suzie playing with Terriermon and Lopmon. "Hey, where'd you go, huh?" demanded Terriermon. "Battle," Lee muttered before collapsing on the bed and falling fast asleep. Terriermon was shocked for a moment, until Suzie accidentally hit him in the head with the small ball they were playing with.
    
                   That next morning, Takato awoke to Jeri's hand stroking his face. He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the girl he loved. "What is it, Jeri?" he asked sleepily. Jeri had tears in her eyes. "I won't be seeing you for four years…" she whispered before bursting into tears. Takato quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap and rocking her back and forth as she cried. "Jeri… my little Katou…" he whispered. Jeri looked up at him, her eyes red from crying so hard. "You… haven't called my your 'little Katou' for a…long time…" she said softly. Takato smiled slightly. "I know… I sort of forgot about it," he replied. Jeri smiled back faintly. "And now… you remembered." 
    
                   Takato packed up the last of his belongings and sighed. He tied the pouch shut and hoisted it onto his back. Jeri reached out to him and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll miss you more, every day," he whispered. Jeri nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said softly. "I love you, too," replied Takato. He brushed his lips over Jeri's lovingly before walking out of the tree structure with her, his hand in hers.
    
                   When they arrived at the bottom of the steps, they met up with Lee, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Rika, and Suzie. The other boys had their pouches all ready for a small hike. Ryo was talking to Cyberdramon softly, struggling to not cry. Kenta and Kazu were saying sad good-byes to their Digimon partners and Lee held Terriermon tightly, crying slightly. 
    
                   Takato turned his head and saw Guilmon standing off to the side, looking forlorn. He walked over to his partner and immediately pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Guilmon…" he whispered, crying freely. Guilmon sniffed and blew his nose on Takato's sleeve. Takato laughed in his tears and wiped his sleeve clean. "I'll see you in four years… I promise," he said. He walked away reluctantly. 
    
                   Ryo stroked Cyberdramon's head, now crying a little. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me nor can you come to see me… we all agreed plus the camp won't allow it," he said, choking on his words. Cyberdramon growled and whined pitifully. Ryo rested his forehead against Cyberdramon's helmet he always wore and started to cry even more. Cyberdramon took the boy in his arms and held him tightly as the he cried his heart out. "I don't want to leave you!" cried Ryo, gripping onto Cyberdramon. The dragon didn't know what to do. He had never seen this proud child cry so much. He simply held him tighter. "You know that you must, though, Ryo…" he said. Ryo nodded reluctantly, still crying. 
    
                   Lee watched Ryo cry until he could cry no more. He sighed sadly and turned back to Terriermon. "You aren't going to cry on me like that, are you Lee?" asked Terriermon. Lee laughed, but there was no happiness in the sound. "No… no, I won't," he said. "Why are you all so upset? I mean, you'll be back in a few days, right?" Lopmon inquired. Lee shook his head, realizing that no one had told her. "We'll be gone for a couple _years_… four to be exact," he said, his voice hoarse. Suzie gasped. "You didn't tell me dat Lee!" she cried, suddenly bursting into tears. "Oh Suzie…" he said sadly, picking his little sister up and holding her tightly. "I will be back though… I'm not going to vanish forever. I promise."
    
                   The Amazons provided some horses for the young men and they thanked them all. "We'll see you in four years…" said Ryo sadly. He wiped away one last tear before quickly turning around and running off on his horse so he wouldn't change his mind. Takato, Lee, Kazu, and Kenta followed him, also running.
    
                   The group arrived at the camp after an hour or so of riding. A trainee noticed them and cried out in Japanese. He rang a bell and everyone crowded into the area. Ryo led the group and stopped before the captain. He jumped off his horse and bowed deeply. "I apologize for our delay of coming. Trouble on the mountain," he said simply. The captain nodded and motioned towards an empty spot for them to put up their tents. "We begin tomorrow."

Chapter FIVE!! You know, this be one of my favorite stories I've ever written. 

Akiyama Shadow


	7. Chapter 6

**Four Years Later…**
    
                   A young man, at the age of eighteen stood on a cliff, high on a mountain opposite of Shikoi. The man gazed around his surroundings, a snow leopard at his side. "Neko, Neko… what now?" he asked. The leopard purred and nosed his hand. The man looked down and smiled. "Ryo! There you are," someone called. Ryo turned around to see Takato, now fifteen and reasonably built. He had grown quite a bit. His features were more prominent and he was rather handsome. Moderately tanned, he looked like any girl's dream. Ryo smiled at Takato as the boy came to his side and looked out over the area that he was staring out at. "I have good news," said the younger boy. "Hm?" Ryo replied, turning to him again. "We're free to leave. They don't need us to fight in the war yet," Takato answered. Ryo felt overjoyed. "Time to go back to our friends…"
    
                   Ryo was packing his belongings up when Lee came to him. Lee had grown like Takato, except Lee wasn't as built and wasn't very tanned. He was more of a "hidden-power" type. He was powerful, even if he didn't look like it. Ryo smiled at him. "All ready?" he asked. Lee nodded, smiling broadly. "All set, yes. Just waiting for you," he said. Ryo tied his pouch and got to his feet. "And I'm ready. Let's go."
    
                   Takato was binding his pouch to his horse's saddle when Ryo and Lee arrived. Kazu had been summoned home by his parents, as had been Kenta, given that they weren't needed yet. Takato tied the pouch tightly and jumped onto his horse, turning it and speaking to it softly. "Good boy," he said at last, turning to face Ryo and Lee, whom were on their own horses. They all smiled at one another and headed off into the jungle, the same jungle they had left their friends in four years ago. 
    
                   Two girls of fifteen sat opposite one another, talking as they worked on arrowheads. One had brown hair and soft brown eyes. The other had flaming red hair and purple eyes. A third girl bounced into the room. She was about ten and had purple-brown hair. Her eyes were a bright brown color and her face was bright. "Hey! Someone's coming and Enyo says to come quickly!" she chirped. The other two girls got to their feet and walked towards the main gate from the garden they had been sitting in. 
    
                   Enyo saw the two girls and turned to them. She bowed deeply to both. "Men coming, from the camp," she said simply. The brunette turned to the other girl. "Rika, do you think…?" she asked. Rika smiled broadly. "I think so, Jeri. Suzie, come here! I think our boys are back," she said. Suzie bounced over. "Really?" she cried happily. Leomon, Cyberdramon, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon came running also. Kazu and Kenta had already picked up Guardromon and MarineAngemon when they were on their way home. 
    
                   Rika, Jeri, Suzie, and the Digimon waiting in suspense. There was dead silence. Suddenly, a form came running through the trees on a horse and the horse reared, whinnying loudly. A few Amazons backed away when two more forms came out of the trees, slower than the first, but also on horses. Rika stepped forward when the horse rearing went back onto all fours. A form sat upon the horse and she peered at him. The person lifted their head and two cerulean eyes gazed out from the piercing shadows of a hood. 
    
                   The person got down from the horse and brushed some dirt from their cloak. They then threw back their hood and Rika let out a cry of joy. Ryo ran his fingers through his hair. Rika threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, kissing him again and again.
    
                   Takato and Lee jumped down from their horses and threw their own hoods back. Jeri immediately was enveloped in one of Takato's strong hugs and she held onto him tightly. Suzie squealed in joy and grabbed onto Lee's legs. Lee pried her off and lifted her into his arms. Terriermon leapt onto Lee's shoulders and clung to him. Lopmon giggled. Guilmon tackled Takato, licking his face as Takato laughed and screamed for him to get off. Cyberdramon made a loud noise and lifted Ryo clear off the ground, licking him also. "NYAH!" was all Ryo could get out as he tried to push the huge dragon away, laughing.

            That night, the Amazons had a huge feast in celebration of the boys return to them. Everyone laughed, ate, and drank. Rika declared it one of the best feasts ever had in their village. Ryo just chuckled and took another swig of his sweet drink. Rika chuckled. "You really like that, don't you?" she said. Ryo nodded, drinking the last of it. "The best I've had in four years," he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Rika smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled broadly down at her. Suddenly, Rika started laughing. Ryo didn't get it and just blinked. "What?" he finally asked. "You're _drunk_, you fool! It's so easy to see in your eyes!" Rika cried through her laughter. Ryo smiled foolishly. 

            Takato stretched his arms after many hours of celebrating. He turned to Jeri, who was standing by the fire, laughing as she talked with Rika, Ryo, and Lee. Takato walked over to them and put his hand on Jeri's shoulder, smiling. "And Kazu just went '**BAM'** down! I mean, he just tripped over _nothing_!" Lee said, laughing. Jeri giggled. "Oh so Kazu!" she cried. Rika and Ryo laughed while wrapped in one another's arms. 

            Later that night, they all decided that they best rest for the next day. Terriermon clung to Lee's head as he walked to his room, Suzie and Lopmon beside him. Jeri and Takato were lifted onto Leomon's shoulders and Guilmon walked beside them. Ryo and Rika were carried in Cyberdramon's arms and Renamon ran along the ground below them while they flew. 

            Takato yawned as Leomon set him down in front of his room. "Thanks, Leomon. I'll see you in the morning, Jeri. C'mon Guilmon," he said, patting his Digimon on the head, smiling sleepily. Guilmon licked him again before they disappeared behind the closed door. Jeri sighed, smiling faintly. "Today went by so fast… But, my Takato is back. He isn't going to leave me again, either," she said. Leomon smiled softly. "Yes, Jeri. Now, let's rest."
    
                   Takato lay in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He had gotten a weird feeling back in the jungle when they were on their way to the village. He thought back to that time, just hours ago…
    
    _               A snap caught Takato's attention. He kept his horse moving, as to not attract the others' interests, but looked around for the source. There was nothing. Nothing that close enough to make a noise of that volume. So, he ignored it._
    
    _               Not long after that, Takato saw something moving in the dense trees. He didn't say anything, though he felt he should. He gazed out into the shadows and his eyes caught a glint. He stared harder, hoping to see what it was. Suddenly, two piercing blue eyes stared at him. He gasped silently. There wasn't anything in this jungle that had blue eyes except for Ryo. The Amazons all had purple, brown, or gray. The Shadows all had red and the humans of Senshi had brown, black, gray, purple, and shades of any of these colors, eyes. So, what could it be?_
    
                   Takato sighed. 'You must have been imagining things again, Matsuki… give it up and sleep,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes. Right then, there was a tapping on his window and he groaned. He got out of bed, stepping over Guilmon, and walked over to the window. He thrust it open with a mighty heave (praying he didn't push it up so hard that it flew right out of it's holding). Peering down, he saw only a shadow. "Who's down there?" he called groggily. "The one you saw," came a soft voice. This snapped Takato awake immediately. "What do you want?" he demanded, quietly as to not wake anyone. "Come with me," was all the person (if it was a person) replied.
    
                   Takato was walking through the jungle, wearing just his pants and his cape, following the shadow-person. 'What is this thing…? And why is it leading me around?' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the person stopped. The form shoved aside some brush and stepped through. Takato followed, unsure of what he was literally walking into. 
    
                   Takato looked up to see a large jungle canopy, almost two hundred feet above him. Around him were many caves, all carved into sheer rock. He gazed in wonder, curious as to what was in them. The form in front of him flung back its cape. Takato was surprised. The creature in front of him looked sort of like a humanoid Renamon. This one was female with brilliant silver-blond hair, glittering blue eyes, and fair skin. She had the arm feathers, tail, ears, hands, and feet of Renamon. Her fur was silvery colored and her gloves she wore were blue with a star on each. 
    
                   "Welcome. I am Aryel, a Rinnah," she said in a silky voice, bowing deeply. Takato followed suit and bowed also, showing respect for the stranger. After standing straight once more, Takato cleared his throat. "Might I ask what you have brought me here for?" he said simply. Aryel smiled broadly. "Someone who asks questions… strange around here," she said, "Well, I have brought you here because I need to ask something of you." Takato tilted his head. "And that may be…?"
    
                   Jeri woke the next morning and stretched in the sunshine. A smile spread across her face in the warmth and she sighed contentedly. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she stood up and shuffled over to her shelves. She pulled down an Amazonian shirt, pants, and gloves. She dressed quickly before slipping in her hoop earrings of gold. Leomon still slept against the wall and Jeri twirled past him. She didn't even know why she was dancing, she just felt extremely happy that Takato had returned to her. Her hair spun around her as she spun once more in front of a mirror. She quickly painted on her traditional shooting star on her cheek. She painted a butterfly just below her collarbone and a spiral on her left shoulder. 
    
                   Leomon woke to Jeri spinning again. He yawned widely and watched her. After a moment or two he said, "Someone's happy." Jeri stopped abruptly and spun to face him. A slight blush was on her cheeks, embarrassed about being caught dancing. "Yes… yes I am, Leomon," she said sheepishly. Leomon chuckled as he got to his feet. 
    
                   Ryo stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around, having forgotten where he was. 'Oh yes… home,' he thought, a smile coming to his lips. He felt something move beside him and turned his head to see Rika sleeping peacefully. He reached out and brushed some hair from her face. She moaned softly. "Not yet, Yosimetsu…" she mumbled. Ryo tilted his head. 'Yosimetsu… mother, obviously,' he thought with a chuckle. "I'm not Yosimetsu," he whispered in her ear. Rika opened her eyes. "Ryo…" she said before whipping around and hugging him tightly around the neck. Ryo looked surprised. "What the…?" he muttered. "I thought I had been dreaming! But you're really here!" Rika cried, nuzzling his neck. Ryo smiled. "Yeah… I'm here," he said softly. 
    
                   Cyberdramon yawned as he woke up and Renamon stirred from her sleeping position, opening one eye before sitting up fully. "Rika…?" Renamon called softly to her partner. Rika turned. "Yes?" she replied. Renamon smiled. "Just making sure you're all right." Rika grinned. "I'm just perfect!" 
    
                   Lee opened his eyes slowly and gazed out the window beside him. Smiling, he sat up straight away, for it was easy for him to wake up quickly. Terriermon gazed up at him, yawning widely. "How… can you wake up so…fast?" he asked Lee between yawns. Lee chuckled. "Spend four years in a place where you have to get up at four in the morning, you get used to it," he said with a laugh.  Suzie yawned widely as she woke up beside Terriermon. Lopmon awoke also, stretching out her ears. 
    
                   Lee pulled his shirt off and stretched his arms. He flexed the muscles in his back. He turned his head when he felt a soft poke near his shoulder blades. "Silly brother… he let himself get scars…" he heard Suzie say to Lopmon. He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am silly," he replied with a smile.
    
                   As Jeri was standing outside, Guilmon came running up to her. "Takato-mon is _gone_!!" he cried, over and over. "What!" Jeri looked around frantically. 'He can't have gone far… right?' she thought. She ran around the entire village but there was no sign of the brown-haired teen she searched for. 
    
                   Jeri came to the boundary wall, panting. "Takato!" she managed to call out before leaning against the wall to catch her breath. Leomon came up beside her and lifted her onto his shoulder. "Look," he said, pointing. Jeri followed his gaze and gasped softly. Takato was fast asleep in the nook of a tree just outside the boundary. His chin was to his chest and his arms folded over his waist. Jeri climbed onto the wall, ran swiftly to the tree and jumped onto a branch near Takato. "Takato… Takato, wake up," she called to him softly. Takato moaned and his hand twitched slightly. "Come on, Takato…" Takato finally opened his eyes. "I was…" he yawned, "…having such a nice dream…"
    
                   Jeri reached towards Takato. "Come here," she said gently to the groggy young man. Takato rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Coming, coming…" he replied sleepily. He stood up in the nook and looked at Jeri. "Good morning," he chirped. Jeri chuckled. "Good morning, Takato. Now come here," she answered, stretching her hand towards Takato again. Takato took her hand and jumped over onto the branch she was on. Together they went back onto the boundary wall, climbing down to the ground. 
    
                   Leomon stood beside Jeri while Takato stretched once more. "What where you doing in that tree, Takato?" asked Leomon. Guilmon nosed his head under Takato's arm and Takato smiled, scratching Guilmon's neck. "I…" he started. He paused, thinking back to the night before. 
    
    _"You must give this to the Prince," Aryel had said to him. She was holding out an octagonal box. Takato took it and blinked. His finger pressed something and the top of the box spread out to a star shape with eight sides. He was surprised for a moment. Pressing the button again, it closed. _
    
    _               Aryel smiled at him. "Also… give these to your friends. You'll know which to give to each of them when you really think about it," she said, handing him a pouch. Takato took the pouch. "Is this all?" he asked. Aryel nodded. "Yes. Now…" she passed her hand over his eyes and he felt tired. He fell, fast asleep before he hit the ground._
    
                   "Takato?" inquired Jeri, waving her hand in Takato's face. Takato jumped slightly. "S-Sorry. Just thinking about what happened…" he stammered. Suddenly his eyes widened. "The pouch! And the Key!" he cried before climbing up the wall swiftly. Jeri stared at him like he was crazy before following him. 
    
                   Takato jumped back into the tree and crawled to the nook he had been sleeping in. He searched around the area of the tree fervently. 'Where is it?' he thought to himself. He looked up above him and grinned. 'There it is…' he thought, grabbing the pouch resting above him. He jumped back to the boundary wall, landing beside a dumbfounded Jeri. "Um, what was that all for, Takato?" she asked. Takato smiled and held up the pouch. "I have something for each of us," he replied.
    
                   Soon, all of the Tamers (Ryo, Rika, Lee, Takato, Suzie, and Jeri) were gathered in one area in the garden. Takato opened the pouch and pulled out the octagon shaped box. "Lee." Lee took the box cautiously and turned it around and around, looking it over. Takato smiled before reaching into the pouch again. "Suzie," he said, not really understanding how he knew the next gift was for her. Suzie took a small, red crystal on a golden chain from Takato. She smiled broadly and put it on. 
    
                   Takato reached in once more and pulled out a large blue gem on a thin black rope. "Jeri." Jeri took the gem and looked it over before putting it around her neck. The gem glittered in the sunlight and on the ground where the sunlight passed through the gem there was a blue aurora. Jeri was awed at the sight and looked down at the gem. "Amazing…" she breathed.
    
                   "Ryo." Takato held out a small wrapped up package and Ryo took it from him gently. He tilted his head and unwrapped it. Inside were two golden bracelets with a gem on each. The gems' color matched Ryo's eyes. Ryo slipped the bracelets onto his wrists and smiled broadly. "I know what these are," he said softly. Takato looked at him. "What are they?" he asked. "Weapon bracelets. Watch," replied Ryo as he touched the gem on one of the bracelets. It glowed and the shape shifted into something else. When the glow faded, there was now a sword attached to Ryo's wrist. Ryo grinned before changing it back into a bracelet. 
    
                   "Rika." Rika took another wrapped package from Takato and stared at it for a moment. She began to cautiously take the wrapping off, wondering what she would find. 'Feels like it's my birthday, unwrapping this,' she thought. She pulled off the last piece of paper, revealing a large glass vial filled with a glowing, white liquid. Lee got to his feet abruptly. "_Yiori Trai_!!" he cried, his eyes wide. Rika looked at him with a strange look on her face. Suzie pulled Lee back into his seat. Lee ran his fingers through his hair nervously before sighing deeply. "What is 'Yiori Trai'?" asked Ryo. 
    
                   Lee sat back in his seat. "Yiori Trai is the life source. That liquid gives the holder the power to give life… and the power to take life away, simply by concentrating and touching the person or whatever," he explained. Rika looked down at the vial in surprise. "You mean… just by touching someone, I can either kill him or her or bring them back to life?" she asked, awed. Lee nodded. "Sounds dangerous," came Renamon's silky voice. Rika turned to see Renamon behind her. "I didn't know you tagged along," she said. "All the Digimon did, Rika." Cyberdramon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Leomon, and Guilmon came out of the trees of the garden. 
    
                   The group chatted in the garden for a little while, reminiscing and talking about the future. Jeri and Takato surprised everyone by telling them that Takato's and Jeri's parents had already set the two of them up for marriage. "It's not very fun, knowing you already have someone to wed. I mean, to think that all this time we've been engaged so early, I could have been flirting with other girls!" Takato complained. Jeri knocked him over the head. "You be quiet, Takato Matsuki!!" she cried. Takato rubbed his head. "Yes, Ma'am."
    
                   Aryel watched Takato and the others from a tree just outside the village. 'I hope this works… we need that weapon awakened by the right person…' she thought, staring at Lee. She smiled softly before turning and jumping out of the tree, running back to her home.
    
                   Ryo and Rika walked back to their tree house. As they walked up the steps, they silently wondered what was going to happen next. Everything was too right… too perfect. 'It won't stay this way for long…' they both thought. Ryo looked at Rika out of the corner of his eye. She was deep in thought; he could tell by the way she was biting her lower lip. They came to the structure and walked up the steps, still in silence. 
    
                   Rika pushed the door open and froze. Ryo tilted his head. "What is it?" he asked. Rika didn't reply. "Rika?" Ryo stepped forward and peered over her shoulder. His eyes went wide and he dropped his book he had been holding. The room had been ripped apart.
    
                   The other Tamers came as soon as Ryo and Rika called. Lee came up to the door and knocked on the door. "Come in," came the muffled voice of Rika. Lee opened the door and stared in shock. "What the…? What happened here?" he asked, surprised. Ryo looked up from sifting through the remains of the bed. "That's what we would like to know," he said. "I want to know how whoever did this got in here. It's hard to get past our guards," whispered Rika, barely audible. "Hey guys! We're-" Takato fell silent as soon as he came into the room. Jeri followed him, looking surprised. Suzie and the Digimon came next. 
    
                   After all of them cleaning up for a while, Ryo sat on the floor and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I want to know what the person, or creature, was looking for…" he said. The other humans, Terriermon, Renamon and Lopmon sat near him, the group sitting in a circle. Leomon and Cyberdramon stood beside the circle. Ryo rested his chin on his hands and closed his eyes. His mind raced for something that someone might want to steal. Then, it clicked. "Of course!!" he cried, sitting up straight. Everyone stared at him. He dashed over to a pile of stuff and dug through it. Rika stared at him. "Um, Ryo dear, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.
    
                   Ryo lifted a large box out of the pile and dropped it in the middle of the circle. He opened it and dug through the contents. He finally lifted out a small book and flipped through the pages. "Here!" he exclaimed, pointing at a page. Everyone peered at it. "Looks like some sort of map," said Jeri. "It is a map!" Ryo chirped, "A map to the Wild Lance! Or, that is… _half_ of the map to the Wild Lance." Lee gasped and pulled out his trinket he had received. He pressed the button on it and it opened. "Look!" he cried. He pulled out a torn piece of paper and Ryo gently took it. "Could it be…?" he whispered. He smoothed the paper out and lay in inside the book. "Oh my…" Ryo's eyes lit up. "It's… the full map," he breathed.

Chapter 6!! Seven coming soon.

Akiyama Shadow


	8. Chapter 7

**A Few Days Later…**
    
                   Ryo was packing up a few things. "We're going to find the Wild Lance," he said in a singsong voice as he packed. Cyberdramon growled at him. "I don't appreciate the fact that you dislike my sort-of singing," said Ryo. Cyberdramon just stared at him (sort of). "I'm kidding, buddy! I'm kidding!" Ryo cried, laughing. Cyberdramon shook his head. "I don't understand what's so funny…"
    
                   Rika picked up her pack and slung it onto her back. She then held a pack out to Renamon. Renamon just stared at it. "Come on, Rena. Take it," Rika said, waving the pack a little. Renamon took the back and just sort of blinked at it. Rika chuckled, took the pack again, and put it over Renamon's shoulder, ensuring she didn't crush the Digimon's arm feathers. Renamon blinked again then shrugged a little. "Don't shrug anymore. The pack will fall if you do," instructed Rika. Renamon nodded. "Very well."
    
                   Walking outside, Rika and Renamon met up with Lee, Takato, Jeri, Ryo, Suzie, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Leomon, Guilmon, and Terriermon. Ryo looked ecstatic about going on this adventure. Rika chuckled at the look on his face as she approached them. "Are we all set?" asked Lee. Everyone nodded. "Then… let's go!" cried Ryo.
    
                   After three hours of hiking through the jungle, Lee paused and called for a break. Everyone gladly agreed and they all sat down to rest. Lee wiped the sweat off his forehead and took a quick drink from his canteen. He then took out the map that the Amazons had bonded together to make one full map and looked it over. 'We're only half-way there…' he thought, sighing. He wiped his brow again, putting the map away. Ryo came up to him. "How much longer do you guess?" he asked. Lee shrugged. "At this pace, maybe another two, three hours." Ryo sighed. "Why don't we quicken the pace then?" came Rika's annoyed voice. "And how do you propose that?" asked Lee, turning to face her. "We have Digimon," Rika replied. 
    
                   Renamon was carrying Rika only, running on the ground. Growlmon (who had Digivolved) had Takato, Lee, and Terriermon. Leomon carried Jeri, Suzie, and Lopmon and Cyberdramon carried Ryo. Things were going much quicker now. Growlmon led the way so Lee could tell which direction to go in. 
    
                   Suddenly, the group came to a beach. Growlmon barely stopped in time to keep the two Tamers and the Digimon on his head from plunging into the water headfirst. Lee slid down onto the ground and pulled out the map again. "Great… I hope everyone's up for a swim!" he cried. Everyone groaned as they got down from their Digimon. "Do we have to?" Suzie whined. Lee nodded. "Actually, it all depends. Who _wants_ to go?" said Jeri. "I'm for it!" Ryo exclaimed. Takato and Rika nodded. "Well, Suzie, the Digimon, and I will all stay and wait here then," Jeri proposed. "Good idea, Jer!" cried Takato with a grin.
    
                   Takato, Lee, and Ryo pulled off their shirts and slipped off their shoes also. Lee put the box he had in his pocket and Ryo snapped on his weapon braces. Takato pulled a small crystalline globe out of his pocket. "What's that Takato-mon?" asked Guilmon. Takato smiled. "You'll see," he said as the globe filled with a blue mist. Takato slowly lifted the globe so that sunlight flowed through it, making him seem blue in color. Everyone stared in surprise and awe as Takato started to _change_. 
    
                   First, Takato's hands became partially webbed and so did his feet. After that, gills appeared on the sides of his neck and his ears became slightly pointed. The blue glow faded and Takato sighed, lowering the globe. He stashed it back into his pocket and turned to the others. "I'm all set for a nice swim," he chirped. Everyone stared at him for moment. Guilmon poked Takato's gills and Takato immediately put a hand over them. "Hey!" he yelled. Guilmon made a "bree" noise and walked back to Jeri. "Well, come on," said Rika. She slipped her pants off, revealing bathing-suit-like undergarments. Ryo blushed a bit before walking into the shallow, blue water.
    
                   Lee followed Ryo slowly. He wasn't a big fan of the ocean ever since he had almost drowned in it once. Takato came up behind him and put a webbed hand on his shoulder. "All's well, buddy. Nothing will happen to you," he said, as if reading Lee's thoughts of fear. Lee stared at him for a moment before smiling. "Yeah," he said with a firm nod. Takato smiled back before walking further into the ocean. Lee followed him and paused when the water got up to his waist. Suddenly, a hand took his gently and he turned to see Rika smiling at him. "How about I stay with you? We share a bit of the same fear," she whispered. Lee chuckled. "Sure. I mean, that is, if you really want to stick with me instead of Ryo," he stammered. "Ah, Ryo'll be fine without me for a while," replied Rika with a casual wave of her hand, "Now let's go!"
    
                   Ryo came to water that reached his neck. He took a few deep breaths before diving underwater… and coming face to face with Takato. He yelled underwater, letting out all of his air and thus, causing Takato to have to push him up so his head would be above the water. Ryo sputtered and spit out salty ocean water. Takato came up after him, grinning. "Takato… Matsuki…" Ryo whispered, still coughing. "Yes?" Ryo glared at the fifteen-year-old before him. "You _die_!" he yelled, grabbing Takato's shoulders and pushing him under the water.
    
                   Rika came up behind Ryo, still holding Lee's hand. "You're just making a fool of yourself," she said with a sigh. "Huh?" was Ryo's reply as he let Takato back up. Takato snickered as he lifted his head out of the water. "I have gills, Akiyama," he exclaimed, before going into a fit of laughter. Ryo slapped his forehead. "Can we go already?" asked Lee, eyeing the water nervously. "All right," replied Takato. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra pair of goggles. "Salt stings all eyes except mine at this time," he said, holding the goggles out. Lee took them and put them on, adjusting them to fit. Ryo reached out and pulled the goggles that Takato wore on his head off and put them on himself. Rika sighed and moved her hands over her eyes. After he hands passed, a pair of goggles appeared over her eyes. She adjusted them and smirked. "All set to go."
    
                   The group dove underwater and Takato led the way. His webbed hands and feet made it easy for him to swim through the cold water. Rika swam beside Lee, occasionally smiling at him encouragingly. Ryo swam easily, but not as easily as Takato did.
    
                   About halfway down, Lee suddenly jerked back. Rika whipped around to face him. Lee was slightly blue and his hands were to his mouth. 'He's running out of air! And we're too far down to swim back up in time!' thought Rika, feeling panicked. Takato swam up and gave Rika a questioning look. Using various hand signals, Rika showed Takato that Lee was slowly suffocating. Takato actually sighed underwater. He took a deep swallow of water, passing it over the gills on his neck. He tested to see if he could hold the oxygen inside. He grinned, discovering he could, and let the air out in a big bubble. Giggling, he swam up to Lee. "Lee, I have an idea," he said underwater, more bubbles appearing. Lee nodded fervently. Takato took another big swallow of air and held the oxygen in.
    
                   Takato then quickly put his mouth to Lee's and forced the oxygen into the other boy's mouth. Lee looked utterly surprised but soon realized he didn't feel the burn in his lungs anymore. Takato swam back a little bit. "Okay now?" he asked. Lee nodded and gave Takato a weak thumbs up. Takato grinned and swam ahead again. Lee followed him and pointed ahead of them. Rika, Ryo, and Takato followed his gaze and saw the large mouth of a cave. "That's the way?" Takato inquired. Lee nodded again and started swimming towards the cave. The other three followed him. 
    
                   Rika swam ahead, reaching the cave first. She paused and looked back as the boys arrived. Rika used hand motions once more to show that she would go first. The boys nodded and forced themselves to stand on the ocean floor. 'Thank god this isn't too deep… the water pressure would have crushed us by now,' Ryo thought.
    
                   Rika swam forward into the cave. She quickly vanished from the boys' sight in the darkness. Using her hands, Rika was able to tell which direction to go in, her feet propelling her forward. Glowing eyes peered up at her from the floor of the cave, bubbles rising up occasionally. She swam a bit more before coming to an abrupt stop. Ahead was a large shark, huge, gray, and white. 'A great white… my luck,' she thought glumly. The shark didn't seem to notice her thought. It was interested in something above the surface of the water. Rika did a double take. The surface! She slowly swam into the open space and edged along the wall of the cave, avoiding urchins and sea snakes as she walked. The shark still didn't notice her.
    
                   Soon, the water began to get shallower and shallower. Rika was overjoyed when her head broke the surface. She took a deep breath of the semi-salty air and quickly dragged herself out of the water so the shark wouldn't notice her and decide she was a snack. Sure enough, just as she pulled her feet out of the water, she felt the rough texture of sharkskin brush against her. She hissed between her teeth, glaring at the black form under the surface that was the shark. 
    
                   Getting to her feet, Rika looked around the cave. There was a great open space, then a large tunnel. "Well, we must be on the right track…" she muttered. She paused. How was she going to tell the boys to come? She thought, biting her lower lip. Then, she grinned. 'The _Yiori Trai _of course,' she thought, pulling out the vial. She shook the bottle gently. Lee was attracted to the liquid, so she figured it would work.
    
                   Lee suddenly straightened as they waited. He looked around with quick jerks of his head. 'The _Yiori Trai…_' he thought. He turned to Takato and Ryo and waved to them. He swam to the entrance of the cave and waved again. Ryo and Takato looked at each other before following him. "Safe to go?" asked Takato. Lee nodded. So, the three boys headed into the cave.
    
                   Takato came to the cavern first and stopped immediately. Lee and Ryo paused behind him and gave him equally confused looks. Takato pointed in front of them. The two other boys followed his finger and their eyes went wide. A huge shark was swimming around the area, slowly, menacingly. Lee nudged Takato. _Go up and get out of the water_, he signaled. Takato nodded and glanced at the shark before swimming upwards quickly and vanishing above the surface. 
    
                   Lee motioned for Ryo to go next and Ryo looked reluctant. Lee glared at him and motioned again angrily. Ryo's eyes went terribly wide and he swam upwards very quickly. 'That was easy…' thought Lee. He turned and his heart almost stopped. The shark was right in front of him.
    
                   Rika looked around. "Where's Lee?" she asked. Takato started to speak but he choked. Ryo patted him on the back. "Back to normal, buddy," he said. Takato nodded and glowed blue once more before going back to a normal human. "He's under the water. Should be here anytime," he answered Rika with a hand motion to the still water. Rika narrowed her eyes and walked to the water's edge. Suddenly, she cursed loudly, reaching back and tearing her weapon out of its hold on her back. "Rika!" cried Ryo, "What are you doing?!"
    
                   Lee trembled underwater as he stared at the huge shark. _What are you here for?_ Came a voice suddenly. His eyes went wide. 'What the…?' he thought_. Answer me_, the voice demanded. Lee motioned to his mouth slowly, as to not startle the shark and cause it to attack. _You cannot speak under the water?_ Asked the voice. Lee shook his head. _I see… speak with your mind then_. Lee shrugged. 'If that's what you want…' he thought. _Good, good… now what are you here for?_ Asked the voice again. 'I'm here for the Wild Lance. And whom is speaking to me?' Lee said in his mind. A chuckle came, surprising him a little. _You're speaking with I, the shark, Wild One. My name is GreyFang, _replied the voice. Lee's eyes went wide. 'Talking with…the shark?' he thought, shocked. 
    
                   _Yes, talking with the shark… now, how do you plan to get the Wild Lance?_ Asked GreyFang. Lee pulled the key out of his pocket. 'With this.'  There was silence for a moment. Then came, _Well, tell the others that they are going the wrong way if they plan to take the tunnel… look for the golden hearth_. Lee nodded. 'Thank you,' he said politely. He reached out and touched the shark's broad head softly before swimming upwards. 
    
                   Lee's head broke the surface and he took in a deep breath before climbing out of the water with the help of Rika and Takato. He smiled broadly then paused. He turned to the water and kneeled down. "GreyFang, we can speak better now," he called. Rika, Takato, and Ryo stared at him like he was crazy. Suddenly, the shark raised its head out of the water slightly. _That's good_, he said to Lee. Lee glanced at his friends. "Can they hear you?" he asked. _Not unless they are Wild Ones like you,_ replied the Great White. Lee turned to face his friends. "Can you hear him? He says that you won't unless you're 'Wild Ones' like me… whatever that means," he said to them. The three shook their heads. "Darn… oh well," he turned back to the shark, "They can't. They must not be what you say I am."
    
                   The great white let out a growl-like noise._ Be careful, Wild One… you aren't alone here_, he warned. Lee nodded. "I shall, GreyFang. I've learned to listen to those who know more than I. And, please… my name is Lee," he said, with a smile. _Lee… Lee Wong?_ GreyFang asked. Lee nodded. GreyFang snapped his jaws, causing Rika to growl and grab her weapon. Lee turned his head and glared daggers at Rika. "No." Rika snarled softly and lowered the weapon. Lee turned back to the great shark. "Is my name of importance?" he asked. _Of course it is! You're great-grandfather was the last holder of the Wild Lance! That is… before it was broken, _GreyFang replied. Lee tilted his head. "Indulge me, great one."
    
    GreyFang told Lee the story of the destruction of the One Enemy. Lee could picture every part in his mind's eye and he was shocked that it was his great-grandfather who had held the Wild Lance. "Tokatai… That sounds familiar," said Lee after the shark had finished. "It sounds like my name," Takato added. Lee paused before turning to Takato. "Tell him… tell him what your name is," he said. Takato raised an eyebrow. "Takato… Matsuki Takato," he replied, using the traditional Japanese way of saying a name.
    
                   GreyFang snapped his jaws again. "Why am I thinking that's an expression of surprise?" asked Lee with a laugh. GreyFang chuckled in his mind again_. It is, my friend. Matsuki Takato, is it? His great-grandfather was very important also… his great-grandfather was Jenrya's best friend_, he said. Lee grinned. "And now Takato and I are friends!" _Yes… that may be the main key to winning this war that plagues us_, said the great shark. Lee ran his fingers over the rough skin of the shark. "Well, we best go now… we need to find that Lance as soon as possible," he said. The shark bumped its head against Lee's hand_. Very well. I will be your escort back to the land as soon as you return here_, he said. Lee nodded. "Okay… good-bye for now."
    
                   Takato, Rika, and Ryo walked towards the huge tunnel. Lee coughed loudly and they stopped. Turning around, they saw him pointing towards a huge fireplace-like area. "There is where we need to go," he said. The three were silent for a moment. Lee walked over to the hearth and ran his fingers over the metal. Wherever he touched, the metal became gold. He ran his hands over most of the metal. Rika and the two boys stared at the golden hearth-way. Lee pushed against the stone center. Suddenly, the wall gave away and he fell. The three others ran over. "Lee!!" cried Takato. "Ugh… I'm fine, I think," came a voice from down below, "It's not a long fall. Come on down."  Rika nodded and jumped down. 
    
                   Lee fell back as Rika landed on top of him. "Oof… as if I didn't hurt enough…" he groaned.  Rika blushed, embarrassed. "My apologies, Lee-kun," she said nervously. Lee smiled. "You used Japanese," he chirped. Rika smiled. "Yeah, I did…" Lee smiled broadly and gently lifted Rika off him, standing once more. Rika sat on the floor for a moment, watching him. 'Why am I so nervous around him…?' she thought. 
    
                   Lee called up to Takato and Ryo to jump down. The two boys landed with dull "thumps" on either side of Lee. "Rika, let's go, love," Ryo said kindly, reaching his hand out. Rika smiled and took his hand, pulling herself up and close to him. Ryo snaked his arm around her waist. "Let's go, lovebirds," Takato laughed. Lee felt a pang of jealously when he saw Ryo and Rika. 'What the…? Why do I feel… jealous?' he thought. He sighed before smiling. "Yeah, come on," he chirped. The group headed off into the darkness.

Fwaha. No comment really. Nothing to say.

Akiyama Shadow


	9. Chapter 8

After a short while, Lee heard a loud thump. "OW!" cried Ryo. Lee whipped around and peered into the darkness. "What happened?" he asked. "Something hit me in the back…" Ryo whined. "Be quiet, would you… something isn't right," came Rika's voice. "Ugh this is so annoying! I hate this darkness! I wish we had a fire or something!" Takato exclaimed. Suddenly, there was a crackling and light. Everyone stared at Takato as he lifted his hand. Crackling, red-orange flames surrounded his hand as he stared in shock. He moved his hand, but the flames didn't go out. "Fire One," came a voice suddenly. They all looked around, almost panicked. 
    
                   A noise sounded behind the group and they all turned. A figure stood behind them, tall and thin. "Aryel?" called Takato. The figure chuckled. "Close, Fire One. I'm her best friend." The form stepped from the shadows, revealing the typical Renamon-like appearance. This one was dark blue and dark green with black gloves and clothing. "My name is Micayla," she said with a deep bow. Takato bowed in return. Lee, Ryo, and Rika looked at one another before bowing also. Micayla smiled approvingly. "Well, I'm glad I found you. Aryel panicked when she discovered that she had forgotten to tell of your magic," she said. The group glanced at each other before turning back to the fox person. "Excuse me?" replied Ryo. "Magic. You heard me well, Akiyama Ryo," Micayla answered with a chuckled. Ryo blinked, not understanding. 
    
                   Micayla sighed. 'This is going to be a long day…' she thought glumly. "Well, you see, each of you has magic. Wong Jenrya Lee, you have Wild Magic. You've figured out one part of it. Talking to animals.  You can also send off magic in defense and offense. You call can.  But you all have limits, too. Akiyama Malik Ryo, you have Digital Magic. It involves using the source of Digital Data to bring forth power to protect. Nonaka Genesis Rika, you have Ice Magic. You can figure what that magic uses. Matsuki Tokatai Takato, you have Fire Magic. You, too, can figure what that magic uses," she explained. Lee, Ryo, Rika, and Takato looked surprised. "Katou Yoi Jeri has Wild Magic, like you Jenrya," continued Macayla, "Wong Saochung Suzie has Immortal Magic, quite strong."
    
                   The group just stared in shock at Macayla. "Well, I must go. Ta-Ta!" Macayla disappeared as Renamon often did. Lee was the first to snap out of his trance. "That was abrupt… Well, we need to find the Lance," he said, poking Ryo. The other three snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah, let's go," replied Rika, shaking her head. The group headed off again, using Takato's fire as a light.
    
                   "You know… I was wondering how Macayla knew our surnames, middle names, and first names," said Ryo aloud. The other three shrugged. Ryo pondered on the thought until Lee suddenly cried out. "What is it, sir?" Ryo stammered, startled. "We've made it…" Lee breathed. Takato took a step forward but Rika stopped him. "Too simple," she said, looking around. She picked up a stone on the floor and tossed in into the area. Nothing happened. She then glanced at the tiles on the floor. "The numbers…" she muttered. "What?" was the boys' reply. "The numbers. They're the numbers of the Ancient Times. I think I can count them out for you, Jen-kun," Rika answered, looking at Lee. Lee gulped. "O-Okay…" he breathed, nervous. If Rika made one little mistake, he was dead. But, he figured he could trust her.
    
                   "First, step on the one directly in front of you. That's zero." Lee stepped onto the tile and nothing happened. "Now…that one! The one with the circle and the funny symbol in the middle! That's one." Lee continued this all the way up to twenty-three. Then, Rika became stumped. There was only one more tile and he could reach the huge casket. "Um…" Rika started to sweat. 'I can't mess up… I can't,' she thought. She glanced at the two tiles in front of Lee. Lee watched her nervously. He was scared to death, but not showing it. 
    
                   "Well… I honestly don't know, Jen… You're going to have to take a guess," said Rika finally. That's what Lee feared she would say. He sighed deeply and turned to the tiles. He glanced between them then to the tile beneath his feet. Staring at the three tiles, he noticed a similarity. He glanced back at thirteen and fourteen. Yes, there it was. The line going through the square at vertical line had simply switched to a horizontal line. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the tile he guessed was twenty-four, his eyes closed. 
    
                   Nothing happened. Lee opened one eye and looked around. He was alive. He was _alive_. Grinning, he jumped onto the main floor and dashed over to the casket. He pulled out the key and opened it up. He searched over the casket, soon finding the place to put the key. He set it in the eight-pointed star shaped indent and turned it. The casket creaked and he pulled the key out, setting it on a rock beside him. He motioned for the others to come over. They jumped over, going from tile to tile in the same order. "I'm going to need help pushing this open," Lee said. They nodded, all gathering on one side. "One… two… three!" 
    
                   The four heaved against the top and it slid off. Dust puffed into the air. Coughing and waving dust out of his face, Lee approached the casket again. He looked in and gasped. Inside, perfectly preserved, not decomposed, was the body of his great-grandfather, Jenrya Wong. Lee's eyes were wide in shock, his sight running over the body of his ancestor. 'They… They look exactly alike!' thought Ryo in surprise. And it was true. Jenrya Wong was a fourteen-year-old version of Lee. 
    
                   Lee saw something in his ancestor's hand and slowly reached out. He took the thing, which turned out to be a piece of paper. Unfolding it, Lee read it over.
    
                   _Heart in Heart, _
    
    _            Hand in Hand, _
    
    _            You'll find your prize, _
    
    _            Under the sand._
    
                   Lee blinked. Then, he realized that the ground beneath the tiles under his feet was sand. He set the paper beside the key. Shooting down to his knees, he pulled at a tile. It moved, so he pulled harder, flinging it off finally, revealing sand. He grinned broadly, tugging at another tile. The others joined him, pulling at more tiles. 
    
                   After about ten minutes, the four had removed most of the tiles near the casket and were digging in the sand. Lee was frantic, in a delighted way. Ryo chuckled when he saw the thrill in Lee's eyes. Suddenly, Rika cursed. "I think I found something," she muttered, shaking her hand in pain. Lee bounced over and continued her digging. Sure enough, he dug up a trap door. He cleared off all the sand on it. He searched for a good hold to open it and couldn't find one. "Damn… No way to open it, guys," he said glumly. "There has to be a way," replied Ryo. He came over and tapped his weapon bracelets. One turned into an item for prying things open. "Crow bar," he chirped, smiling. He set the crow bar in one place and tugged. The trap door shot open quickly. "Well, that worked," laughed Ryo. They slid into the room beneath, one by one.
    
                   Lee glanced around in the murky darkness. He could see a few shadows in the dark, but nothing more. He reached into his pocket, ensuring himself that he had grabbed the key when he came down. He took a step forward and a blinding flash suddenly came. Everyone covered his or her eyes until the flash died down to a soft glow. Lee peered out and gasped in awe. In front of him was the Wild Lance, broken, but there. He stepped closer to the altar it lay upon and stood beside it. Stepping up on a rise, he gazed at the item before him. 
    
                   The others gazed as Lee reached towards the Lance. His hands touched it and the glow spread over his body. Suddenly, his hands shot up, one piece of the Wild Lance in each hand. He looked utterly surprised, staring at the Lance. The rings on the top end jingled by themselves, as if a breeze was blowing past, but there was no wind. Lee's hands moved together, the broken ends of the Lance touching. Another flash came, but not as bright as the first. When everyone looked again, the Lance was in one piece again and Lee was holding it in his hands still, emitting a soft glow all around him.
    
                   The Key rolled out of Lee's pocket, coming to a stop a foot or two away. Lee stared at it for a moment before stepped off the rise to retrieve it. The Key began to glow and Lee paused. 'What… What is going on?' he thought. Watching in awe, the Key began to change shape. When the glow faded, there was now a little two-tailed kitsune laying there, sleeping. Lee held the Lance in one hand and kneeled beside the kitsune. 
    
                   The kitsune opened its eyes. "Huh…?" it muttered, blinking. "You okay there, little guy?" a voice came suddenly. The kitsune shot to its feet, growling in a young way. Lee chuckled. "It's fine, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. The kitsune stopped growling and peered at him. "Wild One, hm? True, true, or no, no?" it asked. "True, yes." The kitsune tilted its head. "Name, name, hm?" Lee smiled. "Lee." Bouncing over to Lee, the kitsune got right in Lee's face almost. "My name be Key! Nice to meetcha, yep!" he chirped. Lee laughed cheerily and picked Key up. "Well, Key, we need to leave now. And I guess you'll be coming with us."
    
                   Rika stared at Lee as he approached them. "A kitsune?!" she cried. Lee nodded. Rika reached out and hesitated before the kitsune. He waved its two tails and smiled broadly. "Rika, hm? Princess, yes, yes. Came to help nice Prince Lee," he said. Rika gasped. "How… Oh, of course! Kitsunes have the ability to read minds!" she exclaimed with a smile. Ryo coughed. "Can we go? Something doesn't smell right," he murmured. "You mean, something other than your breath?" hissed Takato, waving a hand in front of his face. Ryo punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up, Gogglehead!" he cried. "Gogglehead? Hee! I like that name for him, yes!" giggled Key. 
    
                   The group climbed up, out of the room with the Wild Lance. When they got into the light again, Lee handed the Lance to Ryo for the older boy to inspect it. Lee had Key on his shoulders as he covered his great-grandfather up again after adjusting the note his ancestor held. It now read:
    
                   _Heart in Heart, _
    
    _            Hand in Hand,_
    
    _            You'll find your prize,_
    
    _            Under the sand._
    
    _            But it has been found,_
    
    _            And the Key awakened,_
    
    _            So now the War will be won,_
    
    _            And the Shadows shaken._
    
                   The group headed off to leave again, crawling up out of the golden hearth. Lee came to the water, which had suddenly become semi-violent with waves. He dipped his hand into the water and splashed around a little bit. Teeth, shark's teeth, brushed against his hand and GrayFang's head rose out of the water. "A storm, my friend?" asked Lee. GrayFang growled_. No. A battle has caused a freak of nature storm to occur. It is no true storm, unless a true storm consists of red lightning and black rain_, he hissed. Lee gasped. "We need to leave. Fast," he said to the shark. The shark growled in reply and dove under the water. 
    
                   GrayFang soon returned with a few more other sharks. My brothers. Come into the water and hold on. We'll be going as fast as we can to get you to the surface, he instructed. The group got into the water, each one grabbing the fin of a shark. Takato gurgled under the water, looking ticked off. They all closed their eyes when the salt began to sting. Suddenly, they were moving. Fast.

Chapter eight.

Akiyama Shadow


	10. Chapter 9

Jeri was huddled in a cave, watching in the ocean. "They've been gone for a long time," she whimpered. Leomon rubbed her back reassuringly. "They'll be back soon. I'm sure," he said. Renamon suddenly stood. "I must go. Rika doesn't like the rain, let alone black rain. She will be upset when she gets out of the water, as will the boys," she said. Everyone stood and they dashed out of the cave, using Cyberdramon as a shield from the rain. 
    
                   As soon as they reached the shore, Rika, Ryo, Takato, and Lee were trudging out of the water. Lee stepped onto the sand and grinned. He held up the Wild Lance and Jeri cried out in joy. "Now we have a chance in winning!!"
    
                   Renamon teleported all of them back to the village. As soon as they arrived, Ionitei rushed up. "_Where have you been_?!" she hissed, "We have big problems, your highness!" The Amazon looked none too happy. Rika growled. "Like what?" she asked. "We've a battle going on. I was told to wait for you before going off to fight," replied Ionitei. Rika nodded. "Let's go. We'll get ready then meet you there."
    
                   Rika and the others dashed into a weaponry room and grabbed their weapons. Lee didn't take anything, just pulled some armor onto his arms, legs and chest. He left Key with Suzie in his bedroom, telling them to stay where they were. Lopmon stayed with them, digivolving into Antilamon to protect them if needed to.
    
                   The group arrived at the battlefield. It was terrible, worse than the last battle. Blood was everywhere, Shadow blood mixing with Amazonian and horse blood. Arrows flying and swords and shields clashing. The rain burned the skin sometimes and was making the battle hard. 
    
                   Rika rushed forward and impaled a Shadow on her weapon. The entire group except for Lee began to fight. Lee had vanished.
    
                   Lee stood atop a hill, above the chaos occurring. He suddenly let out a loud call, very loud, the sound increased by his magic. Everyone, _everyone_ froze. They all stared at him. "Shadows! Your lives end now!" he cried. He spun the Lance, magic spinning around before him. Everyone stared in awe, wondering what would happen. "Wild Cross!" Lee cried, thrusting the Lance forward. A thick beam of magic shot forward, hitting everyone, but only harming the Shadows. They all screamed, vanishing in the light.
    
                   The light died down. Lee panted and looked up, now on his knees. Much to his surprise, there were still many Shadows standing, but much fewer than there had been before. 'Good…enough…' he thought just before collapsing.
    
                   Takato slashed his sword, taking down more Shadows in anger. 'They've caused enough pain… This war will end soon!' he thought, still killing fiercely.
    
                   Rika was taking Shadows down by the swing of her weapon. You could hear the air sing as the blades whipped through it at a speed that could barely be seen. 'I won't take this anymore…'
    
                   Ryo and Jeri were back to back, taking down Shadows together. 'If I can't work with Takato, Ryo is second best!' Jeri thought, sending an arrow plunging into a Shadow's chest. 
    
                   The Amazons and Digimon were also fighting, doing their best. "Desolation Claw" or "Diamond Storm" would ring out over the noise. 
    
                   Takato took another swing of his weapon before realizing how far away he was from the main body of the fighting.  He turned around to go back and came face to face with a Leader Shadow. The sword it held gleamed and flashed in the storm. He growled and stood his ground. 'I'm not afraid…' he thought, encouraging himself more then confirming something. Suddenly, he was down in the mud. He heard a loud splash and looked to see his sword stuck in the muck about five feet away. Then came a loud whinny and he looked just in time to see a blade swing down….
    
    To Be Continued…

CLIFFHANGER!! BWAHAHAHA!! I shall write the next story soon. It'll be called "United We Stand."

Akiyama Shadow


End file.
